Bloody Vampires
by InTwoDeep
Summary: It's annoying when a pesky vampire won't leave you alone.
1. Unwanted Introduction

The open window let a breeze of air play softly with the curtains. It was eerily quiet in the room, the only sound came from the deep breaths of the girl covered in layers upon layers of blankets.

It was nearly dawn as she lurked closer to the bed, mixing with the dark shadows in the room. This was her only chance tonight to feed. The sleeping girl smelled wonderful, her scent nearly intoxicating her. She almost hoped against hope that she tasted even better. She couldn't remember the last time she fed on someone so **_so_** appealing, it was driving her crazy.

A devilish grin split her face when she finally came face to neck with her dinner. She carefully sank her fangs into her neck, right where the Carotid Artery lay and gently sucked…. Only to grimmace and spit less than a second later.

She stumbled back,tripping over some books. "What the fucking hell!?"

The sleeping girl jumped, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. What looked like a vampire (her canines were extremely long!) wiping her mouth and tongue with her long, elegant sleeve. "Oh my god!" She scooted as far away from the creature as her bed let her, which was to the little corner where the two walls met.

The creature looked back at her scowling, dark ominous shadows darkening her eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you?" She got closer, making the other girl wimper in fear. "We don't live in the dark ages anymore, there's a freaking drugstore around the corner-"

"Excuse me?"

"You stupid, anemic human! Oh, for fuck's sake." she dissapeared in a puff of back smoked and reappeared not five seconds later. "Here," she spat, dropping two huge jars of pills on her bed "I got you these iron supplements, take them twice a da-"

The human girl raised a single digit, effectively silencing the vampire."Whoa, hold on." She got to her feet, First of all, you're trespassing private property." The human girl frowned, fear long forgotten as she narrowed her eyes. She glared down at the offending objects. "And I'm not taking those. I'm not some pig you can fatten to eat later!"

The dark entity growled, pearly white fangs sinking into her lower lip , already regretting her chosen victim of the month, now she had to hunt for another one tomorrow. "Honestly, human, would it kill you to take care of yourself?" There was not a hint of concern in her tone.

"In this case it would, yes. And it's Asami. My name's Asami."

The vampire shook her head,blue eyes narrowing in frustration. Could this meal get any worse? "No, no names. My food doesn't have a name. You don't name your cows or chickens and then eat them! That's just messed up!"

Asami scoffed a laugh. "Look I have school in two hours, please leave me alone." She paused, turning to reorganize her bed sheets. "And feed on somebody else."

This was unbelievable. "Do you have any idea how long I had to wait until you went to bed?"she paced, her arms flying all around the place.

Asami shrugged, getting into bed again ignoring the undead creature's temper tantrum "Certainly not my problem, snarky."

"Seven hours! The fuck were you doing reading all those books?"

"Go away."

"This is fucking unbelievable." And with that she disappeared in a puff of black smoke again.


	2. Making Plans

In which Korra's thirsty af

 **Chapter 2: Making Plans**

Korra was pacing the abandoned kitchen like a rabid animal on a circus cage. Her heart -if she still had one, of course- was beating loudly, deafening everything but her own breathing.

"Korra?" A voice managed to break through her labored breathing. The flimsy door flew open as a woman with ink black hair appeared, rubbing her tired eyes with the palm of her hand. Korra gave her a look and continued pacing. "The fuck are you doing still up? It's-" she glanced down at her wrist "nearly six!"

That did it. Korra sat on the nearest chair and grabbed at her hair. "I can't believe it, that fucking human simply dismissed me! Just like that! She wasn't even fucking afraid, you know why? Because she was fucking anemic and her blood was disgusting as fuck! She knows I won't try to bite her again." she plopped her boot-clad feet on the dusty table and leaned back on her chair. "The most fucking enticing smell in centuries and she's fucking anemic!" with a defeated sigh, she dropped her head on her chest. "And now I'm hungry."

The pale vampire dug around the nearly empty cupboard, looking for something that had not yet expired. A meager bag of beef jerky. "Oh for fucks sake, Korra" she turned around to face the pouting girl. "Here. At least we have this shit." She said,dropping the bag on Korra's lap.

She scowled at the bag. Definitely not what she had in mind."I meant blood, Kuvira! Blood!"

"I know asshole, but this is all we have right now." She grabbed a strip and gave it a big bite. Yup, still disgusting. Kuvira grimaced as she swallowed. "did you even turned your 'seduction eyes' on this time? Bet she didn't.

"I… no, I forgot," Kuvira raised an immaculate eyebrow, there's a pause as Korra looked at the floor scowling like a scolded child -which she technically was, seeing as Kuvira was at least 600 years older-. " again."

How was Korra still alive? Seriously… " For the love of- How can you forget something so basic?"

"I just… I forget to practice, ok? It's kinda hard when you can't look at your own reflection!" Korra pouted, looking at some remarkable red spot on her boot. Besides, she'd forgotten everything and pounced her as soon as her victim had reached her REM cycle. She would be a happy, satiated vampire if her lunch hadn't been fucking anemic. "I have to have her, Kuvira. I need to have a taste of her blood" Korra's eyes brightened. That's it! She'd just have to nurture her until she was a healthy, delicious human. Simple as that

Uh oh. Kuvira saw the look of determination and knew instantly that whatever Korra was planning would fail- perks of being a wise immortal creature, she'd live to see Korra's many MANY failures-."Just give it up! I bet you could find and easier snack tomorrow. It's not worth the effort."

Kuvira was met with an overdramatic scoff. Well, at least she tried. "Easier snack? I don't want easier, I want her." Korra's face broke into a slow, devilish smirk. "She's so my type"

Kuvira rolled her eyes " Korra, anything with blood's your type."

The younger vampire smiled wistfully. "I bet she's A+!"

Asami woke up feeling very tired. For some reason it felt worse to sleep a total of two hours that not sleeping at all. She drag herself out of bed, frowning at the open window. Had she left it open last night? Her eyebrows furrowed even more as she gingerly stepped on the sea of books that were scattered on her floor.

Test, right. She could take a nap after her class, in four hours she could sleep again.

She frowned on her way to the bathroom, remembering her dream. Was it… was it an omen? She should go to the clinic after shool. The university's health clinic had free blood tests anyway. She'd been feeling rather lethargic lately, and cold. But that may be just her crappy circulation.

Asami turned on the shower, stripping out of her oversized T-shit and underwear, with a dry chuckle she stepped in. What a vivid dream. She suddenly frowned, well, if she really was anemic then… perhaps it was more than a simple dream, but she'd worry about that later. She had to ace a Quantum Mechanics test first.

With that in mind she turned off the water and drapped a fluffly white towel around her torso. She used a smaller towel to dry her face as she walked back into her room. Now Asami had an organized chaos in her room, every was place strategically close to her in order of relevance, so it caugh her off guard to trip and painfully fall because of some industrial-size jar of Iron supplements. It was even more of a surprise because it wasn't hers.

Now, Asami wasn't one to curse, but as she lay naked on her book covered floor there was only one thing on her mind and it had nothing to do with physics.

"Holy shit, there _was_ a fucking vampire in my room..."

* * *

A+ get it? gettiiiiiiit? : ... Ok I´ll shut up now...


	3. Encounters of the Unpleasant Kind

After 14 hours of sleep my body feels a lot better and this cold is almost out of my system! :

* * *

"Miss Sato?"

Asami raised her head, accidentally dropping the magazine she'd been 'reading' –she'd actually fallen asleep as soon as her butt made contact the soft, cushioned, heavenly couch-. She blinked, her hand coming immediately to her face. Good, no drooling this time. "Uh, y-yes?"

The woman behind the counter gave her a strained smile, waving in the air a white envelope. "Your test results are ready. You need the doctor to walk you through them?" her voice dragged with the apathy of someone who hated her job.

So Asami made the sensible choice.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Asami took the sealed envelope quickly stuffing it into her messenger bag. She turned around and as soon as she was out of the clinic she fished for her results as she quickened her pace. That nap had left her even more tired. She carefully open the envelope taking out a single paper. If she had anemia then it would show in the Red Blood Cell (RBC) count, and just as she feared, her RBC was on 10 gm/dL when the normal parameters would be between 12 and 15 gm/dL –it was written next to her result-. Everything else seemed to be within the normal parameters, though.

Asami was the kind of person who would mumble to herself all the time. "Would you look at that… I _am_ anemic. No wonder I felt tired all the time." Asami scanned her results once more, her eyes lingering on the words at the end of the paper.

'Please refer to a Doctor for further evaluation.'

Should she? In one hand her health was at risk, but at the other… her life? Did vampires kill when they fed? Asami frowned, that depended on the folklore. Her vampire didn't seem like the kind that sparkled, so maybe she wasn't vegetarian…she didn't seem like a Dracula or a Nosferatu or even a Carmilla. There was no seducing aura coming from her or a threatening…. Just plain aggravation.

She heard a small crack behind her but thought nothing of it. It was midday and the streets were filled with people.

Was this something she should discuss with Iroh? Asami shook her head, he would definitely peg her as crazy. Besides, she owed nothing to him, not after their rather messy break up. Who knew he'd get so clingy? … and possessive. She rolled her eyes, maybe she should give up on relationships altogether. Get married to her career and have beautiful money babies. The corners of her lips turned upward. Better yet-

"Did you take the pills I gave you?" Someone said a hushed whisper right behind her. Asami jumped, turning quickly on the air, only to be face to face with her late night visitor. She was following her with a black umbrella with little white skulls all over it. Almost cute. Asami gave her a one-over. She was wearing black pants, a dark grey striped hoodie and light grey converse. Not exactly the picture of terrifying.

Perfect. Just what she needed. It took way to much energy to suppress the groan that was rising from her throat. So she didn't.

Asami tried to be polite for the sake of her life, though. "Leave me alone, lady."

The dark girl ignored her, pushing a lot of colorful papers on Asami's hands. "Here, take these brochures that can guide you into a healthy diet rich in iron and vitamin c. You also need lots of vitamin D. Oh yeah, calcium too!"

You've got to be kidding me… "Oh come on! This world is infested with healthy people, go nag them."

Korra shook her head, giving her an over excited grin- that seemed completely fake-. "I'm sure we could have you happy and healthy in no time!" she forgot that she had an umbrella in one hand and accidentally let the sunlight hit her hand. She hissed, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it like a mom would kiss their child's boo-boo. This was why she fucking avoided daylight, for fucks sake!

Asami snorted. This was unbelievable. "Do you get _this_ invested with all your victims? Because let me tell you, it's not really practical." She saw her smile twitch a little. Oh. "You know, most vampires –in folklore at least- use seduction as a tool. Are you… " Asami faked a look of concern as she cocked her head. "Are you incapable of seducing your victims?" Touched a nerve. Bingo!

"Fucking-" Said girl stomped her foot, trying to compose herself. She took a big breath. Nice and easy, Korra. Nice and easy. "Look I just need to feed once a month, if you'd just cooperate I'll-"

The vampire was nearly whining now. Really, how could this creature be evil and feed on people once a month, Asami couldn't tell. "Cooperate? As in letting you suck my blood?"

It seemed more logical in her head… "W-well, yeah"

"Look, Miss Snarky Pants, I told you already, I'm not some pig you can fatten."

Was her feisty victim really that… essential? Just because she had the most tantalizing smell in centuries didn't mean she had to go through all this trouble… did it? Korra took a quick whiff and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Yes. Yes it fucking did.

"With or without anemia your blood's nasty. I'm doing you a favor!" She lied through her teeth, frustration winning today's battle. She could feed on other people for a few months and then come back to check on this brat. She could wait at least a couple of months, right? Right?

* * *

And NOW you know why Korra feeds on sleeping people only. Zero game. ZERO. Just like me :

-Rant ON-I've suffered from anemia and let me tell you, during finals it's hell because I've had to pull at least 4 all-nighters a week and fucking anemia wouldn't let meeeeee! -Rant OFF.

And thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review, guys! Your encouragement makes me write faster. Who knew? lol


	4. Nightly Visitor

Turns out Korra couldn't wait a couple of months. She could even wait a week…

The curtain to the raven haired average –if a little anemic- human was slowly dancing with the wind. Creeping between the long shadows of the room was none other than Korra, silently making her way to the human-shaped lump in the bed. She'd try something different this time, and surely it'd work, because sleeping people were Korra's specialty.

Somewhere outside the window an owl hooted, making Korra jump in the air, clasping her undead hands on her mouth so as to not gasp. She carefully looked at the bratty human and let out a breath. Still asleep. She tiptoed the rest of the way and quietly fell to her knees just a foot away from her face.

Korra blinked, getting a little too close. Huh. The brat could be pretty when she was asleep. Ok, fine. She was dazzling. She could almost count her eyelashes and the little cute freckles in her nose… which would've been counter productive. Focus, Korra. She was here for a reason and a reason only.

Hypnopedia.

She prepared herself for three hour of repetition of the mantra "I will be a happy healthy human, I will take my pills. I will eat foods high on calcium, iron, vitamin C, D and B12. I want to get better to serve a higher purpose. My blood will be clean and I'll eat a healthy diet rich in dairy products." She took a crumpled piece of paper, quietly flattening it so she could read it out loud. "I will focus on nutrient-dense foods and beverages— vegetables, fruits, whole grains, fat-free or low-fat dairy products, seafood, lean meats and poultry, eggs, beans and peas, and nuts and seeds. I will limit my intake of salt, solid fats, added sugars, and refined grains. I will maintain a healthy weight by balancing the calories you get from foods and beverages with the calories I use through physical activity. I will especially keep this in mind because I have a relatively nice figure, for a human. I will follow food safety guidelines when preparing and eating foods to reduce the risk of foodborne illnesses."

There, not that hard. Three hours of this every night and the –hopefully hopefully- tasty human would be healthy in no time.

After two hours of chanting this like a broken record, Korra got bored. She decided to do something else while she chanted so she wouldn't be so bored. She looked around –she'd been repeating 'I have a relatively nice figure' for a few minutes now without realizing it- spotting the huge shit with iron pills she'd stolen earlier this week. Fucking brat hadn't even opened it. Tch, the nerve.

She'd make her pay. Korra saw a box full of water bottles in the kitchen area and her eyes glinted with malice, a white fang peeking through her lips. She'd just mix the pill in the water. She experimentally grabbed 2 pills and closed her fist tightly around them, effectively crushing them. Perfect.

One by one she started mixing the iron supplements with the water bottles –at some point she'd stop chanting her brainwashing mantra. She was closing the lid of the las bottle when the bed creaked.

"You're trespassing again, vampire girl." Asami mumbled sleepily, a trail of drool on her chin with one eye half open and a hand rubbing her other eye. Her eyes then snapped open, "Vampire!" she jumped out of bed, grabbing the old baseball bat her dad gave her when she moved out. "What the frilly hell are you doing here, again!?"

Well, now that the human was awake korra was powerless. Especially now that she saw that the human was simply wearing a white –fucking see through!- tank top and panties. "Shit!" she scrambled to her feet raising her hands on reflex –as if a bat would kill her, as if anything other than a stake to the heart or dismemberment could-. "In my defense, you need to invest on some security. It's pretty easy to come in." –and pretty easy to she through your shirt! she was trying so hard to keep her eyes on her face… or the bat.

This was unbelievable. Asami swung her bat menacingly, making Korra back a few steps "We're on the tenth floor. It's pretty easy for you!"

Korra shrugged. Fine, you win this one human. "Ok, point taken, point taken. It could improve though, you never know what's lurking outside."

"I wouldn't need it if you left me alone! "

"I'm trying to help you get better!" Korra muttered through clenched teeth. "You didn't read the brochures I gave you, did you?" They were fairly easy to read and she looked like a smart girl who,honestly, should know how important it is to take care of her body!

"No. You're trying to eat me. There's a difference. Besides, one of them was titled '100 Tips for a Fresh Meal' and no, it had nothing to do with food, princess."

"Whoops" Korra managed to subdue the mad blush that rushed to her cheek. Four hundred years ago that would've been a simple statement of her bloodline… now, now it made her blush like a school girl. "T-that one slipped..."

Asami looked unamused. "Yeah, I bet. Look, can we cut this meeting short, I have to wake up in four hours."

"If you promise to take your pills."

This was rich, she couldn't even stop an unlady like snort. A vampire trying to make a deal with her. As if 90% of horror stories didn't revolve around stupid people making pacts with dark entities. "Do you take me as a fool, making promises with vampires?

Korra rolled her eyes. She was a vampire for God's sake! "I'm a vampire, not a witch or a demon do your research, worman." Her voice lowered to an angry whisper "Just take your fucking pills"

Asami matched her tone. "No. fucking. way." Korra almost smiled, so she was not as prissy as she looked. Nice.

This called for drastic measures- as if the hypnoshit and tampering with her water bottles wasn't drastic enough-"If you don'take them I'll book you an appointment at the clinic!"

There was something seriously wrong with this vampire. Why was she so invested in taking care of her like a wounded animal? Seriously, was this her sick way of playing with her food? "The fu- you can't do that!"

Korra stuck her tongue, showing her a little card with Asami's photo on it. "I can. I have you student ID!"

"Ugh. That's it. Get out. OUT!" she took out her pepper spray and proceeded to blind the heck out of the vampire.


	5. Modern Approach

**Chapter 5: Modern Approach**

Sorry guys! Had a really shitty week and I had no time to write, at all...

* * *

A lone figure sat slumped in the dimly lit kitchen a cold wet rag hung over her head, trying to relieve the itchiness and pain she was feeling at the moment. It was still dark outside, meaning it'd be at least a couple of hours before sunrise.

There's no denying it, Korra thought with a sigh. "I'm a failure at vampirism." At this rate her victim would end up seducing her. The seducer would become the…seducee? Seduced? Anyway, it was still humiliating that a vampire couldn't seduce her meal. Even more pathetic that she had to feed on sleeping people because she lacked the inherent vampiric skills to fucking survive with dignity, seducing screwing, and/or biting their victim like a healthly vampire. When was the last time she'd even attempted to-

The door swung open, accompanied with the sound of boots on old wood. Korra still had the rag covering most of her face and Kuvira snorted a laugh when she saw her all slumped and miserable with a –possibly dirty by the looks of it- wet towel on her face. So sad. "How's your little plan going assface?"

"Nunya" kuvira cocked her head, sometimes unfamiliar with Korra's jargon. "Nunya business!" she said with a cackle, raising the towel from one of her eyes.

"Real mature, Korra…" the younger vampire simply shrugged, not in the mood to banter. "You know, I could give you…private seduction lessons if you want." Ah, and again with that offer, Kuvira sure never got tired of trying to teach her the 'proper' ways of vampires. Korra knew it was just her flirty vampire nature… which by the way, the older vampire had decided to sit on Korra's lap –making her hyperventilate, and try to scoot back as much as possible- and tangle her hands on the poor girl.

Korra managed to break free of her wiles and swatted her hands off her hair, scowling back at her with pink cheeks. "I'm more than capable of doing this on my on Kuv!"

Kuvira only got closer, her breath ghosting over Korra's cheek. Too close. Kuvira smirked, relishing on the younger vampire's awkwardness. "From what I see" she nodded at the wet rag still on her forehead, and lowered her voice to whisper raspily in Korra's ear. "you're having some… issues."

Korra readjusted herself so that Kuvira had no choice but to stand. She was fed up with her condescending tone. She could nurture her back to health if she worked hard, no need for sexy vampire tactics. Nope. "You just wait Kuvira, this time it'll work, I'm pretty sure of it." She aggressively adjusted the rag, blocking Kuvira out of her sight.

On her way out, kuvira traced her finger on Korra's jaw. "Offer's still up, Korra."

No. there was no need for those lessons. After this well deserved treat – read: exhausting- Korra was going back to biting sleeping people. Much easier.

But first, she needed to take care of this impaired human –she kept telling herself that it was worth the wait and the effort, she'd be sublime-.

Her scowl slowly morphed in to her devilish grin as the door closed behind the older vampire. It was time to bring the big guns. Her biceps twitched.

No, not those guns.

It was time for a more modern approach.

* * *

Asami was basking in the morning sun, sitting in her balcony with a cup of coffee. Tuesdays were the only days she had afternoon classes but she still woke up early because it was the only weekday she could feel the cold on her bare feet as she rest them on the metal banister. She didn't know why but she liked it. She inhaled deeply, smiling despite the early hour. It'd been over two weeks with no physical visit of her vampire stalker and that gave her hope that she was finally getting bored.

She was still finding calcium and iron supplements in random places all over her apartment, but still no visits so she took it as a winning. She was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She heard a bing and looked down at her lap frowning. It was way too early for one of her classmates to text her. She took another sip of coffee while she unlocked her screen…

No way!

UNKNOWN 7:10 a.m:

i hope u slept well u have an appointment 9 with Dr. Isha

… and spat. "What the hell?" No more stalkers please, one was enough.

Korra looked down at her recently acquired phone. She'd opted for a simple older model so she could adapt easily. Finally, after almost five minutes, her human had answered. Took her long enough.

Korra rolled her eyes, not even a 'good morning'. Rude.

TASTY HUMAN 7:15 am:

Um, who is this?

At some point Korra had begun angrily pacing her tiny room- which consisted of a thin futon and a pile of clothes-. Didn't she know the trouble it is to get an appointment at the university's clinic? Two week! It took her two week of daily pestering to finally get a date that wasn't months away! That ungrateful little- she shook her head. Korra really hoped this girl was taking the supplements she left stashed EVERYWHERE in her room.

UNKNOWN 7:16am:

have u been taking the pills i gave u

found some gummy bear vits the othr day i can get thm 4 u if u want thm

No. no no no no. NO. Asami shook her head furiously as she dropped her phone, horrified to the bone. This was an atrocity. Not a single punctuation mark… and this was definitely her vampire stalker! How sick was this creature?

This definitely was a sick joke of destiny. It was not possible. Asami felt a few tears settle in the corner of her eyes. No.

Korra grinned giddily, feeling the vibration on her chest as a new message lighted her least this time she'd answered quickly. She grabbed her phone unlocking it with her simple password, 'guns out', she mouthed as she typed.

TASTY HUMAN 7:16am:

OMG How did you get my number? Stop stalking me!

Ah, she was being so rude to her. Korra breathed, trying to come up with a nice retort. No use in fighting.

Might as well start with the truth.

UNKNOWN 7:18am:

u sleep like a rock it was pretty easy. btw drink lots of water! ;)

UNKNOWN7:18am:

and I wasn't lying about the appointment. 9 the Uni's clinic

Asami was petrified, this creature had violated all sorts of privacy codes. She stared at her phone for a few seconds in silence, trying to digest this –sort of- threat. It was creepy, yes, but as long as she kept her blood disgusting –and that meant just below the normal healthy parameters, then she'd be fine, right? right?

TASTY TREAT 7:19am:

LEAVE ME ALONE!

So rude...

UNKNOWN 7:20am:

c u lat8r! Lol :)

Asami squinted at her screen. "LOL? Is she- is she actually laughing at me?"

Korra smiled at her tiny screen, deciding to finish with a positive message. "L-O-L smiley face"

Kuvira's head popped into Korra's room, feeling the sudden need to know if she even knew what she was typing. Knowing her… "Korra, do you even know what lol means?"

Korra scoffed, glaring at her over her phone. "Of course I know Kuv, it's lots of luck! She's gonna need it when she goes to the doctor, I bet he's going to make her take more vitamins and I know for a fact that she hates any sort of medication –I've been studying her closely." She felt the need to show off her detective prowess and her ability to catch up on modern day slang. She saw Kuvira shake her head and fix her with a rather intense stare. What was she trying to tell her?

"Dumbass."

Korra frowned as judgy eyes and immaculate eyebrows disappeared from view. Well, that's not nice…

* * *

Notes:

Are you liking it so far? If you guys want to see something in particular just tell me, this fic's really flexible, specially if it's funny (if it's steamy we'll leave it for later ;) )

Also, I feel sorry for Korra's texting skills lol


	6. Drunken Escapades

Asami had no idea how to deal with the conundrum at hand. On one hand, the doctor had given her direct orders to follow a new diet rich in iron, calcium and vitamins. On the other, there was a vampire waiting for her to be healthy to bite the heck out if her neck.

Not very encouraging.

At all.

She sighed, scratching her head furiously. If it weren't for that annoying vampire… well, she probably would've taken longer to figure out she had anemia... but also, she wouldn't be so opposed to the idea of being healthy again. Sure, it'd still be annoying to eat healthy and pretty much learn to cook anything besides coffee and frozen dinners.

Shut it… it's cooking as long as it involves time, water and heat.

She took one last look at the papers her doctor gave her and stored them in the first drawer of her desk, alog with all the other brochures- kept for future reference, of course. Her eyes lingered on them for a fraction of a second before she closed the drawer. With a heavy sigh and a roll of her shoulder she glared at the cluster of books and papers that was her desk and proceeded to drop everything on the floor. She'd take care of that later.

Dusting her hands, she grabbed a pencil and a tattered notebook and set to work. If she pulled this all-nighter (even if her doctor advised her against all-nighters) then she was free to chill in her underwear and binge watch Orange is the New Black all weekend-that is, if certain vampi-

"So…"

Of –freaking- course…

Asami jumped slightly but didn't turn, deciding to focus on her work instead. She was on a tight schedule today, plus she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know she'd scared the life out of her. Be cool, Asami. " What do you want now, princess?" She frowned, scratching some numbers and then rewriting them. If she'd turned around she'd seen the vampire's furious blush. Apparently being cold and dead wasn't an impediment for blushing. Not for Korra. "Aren't vampires supposed to ask for permission before trespassing private property?"

"Your window's always open, that's as good an invitation for me" Korra raised her arms in surrender –even though Asami couldn't see her. She smiled to herself when she managed not to loose her balance, quite an achievement in her inebriated state. "Anyway, just wanted to check up on you. What did the doctor say?"

Asami adjusted her reading glasses, trying to maintain her attention on the numbers and not on the undead, probably cold, blood-sucking creature. "Nothing that concerns you, vampire."

Korra brought a hand to her chest in a wounded gesture. This girl was always so rude. "Ouch. I'm trying to chat here."

"And I'm trying to ignore you." Korra frowned, why was she here again? Her tummy was full for a month –granted, the guy she'd bit had been close to an ethylic coma-, she was slightly drunk,which made her oddly happy -yes, she was a happy drunk.

A whine escaped the vampire's dead lips. "Why must you always be so rude? I've been nothing but kind to you!"

Asami finally turned and cocked her head in fake concern " I don't know, maybe because you're nosy and trying to bite me?" she blinked, regarding her red cheeks, her lazy smile and her relaxed body levitating a few inches from the window sill. She was wasted. Asami raised her arms in frustration, "Lucky me, a drunk vampire!"

She watched as the vampire scrunched her nose, pouting slightly. "I didn't know the guy I bit was intoxicated until it was too late. "

For some reason, knowing that the vampire was full right now was slightly comforting. At least for tonight. She decided to have a little fun with the drunken creature."And you came here for" She slowly arched an eyebrow "desert?"

"Wha-what!?" If possible, her cheeks reddened even more as she lost focus and drop to the floor with a loud thump. Asami bit her lip so as no to burst into giggles. She was so easy to fluster, in another lifetime Asami would've found that endearing. The vampire clumsily got to her feet, rubbing her backside as she winced. "No no, I-uh just came to drop this." She fumble for a moment with the pocket of her black –really, almost grey- pants until she managed to pull out a brown bottle. Something that would've taken a fraction of a second to do sober… "I uh saw this and thought of you"

Was that creepy? That was definitely creepy. Expected form her stalkerish vampire, but still creepy."..What?"

"Yeah! I was walking by –because I like to walk after I feed, it does wonders to my digestion- and I saw them and thought 'Ah! My human needs more omega-3! And fish has like a fuck ton of omega-3' so I…" she lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper "so I stole it!"

"Your human?"

She nodded eagerly."Yeah because you clearly don't know how to –hiccup- fucking take care of yourself and let me tell you if tasting your blood was nasty I can't even begin to imaging how disgusting it must feel to have that shit inside!" This was increasingly looking like an episode of animal planet where the predator took care of the defenseless baby prey… and then ate them. Well, she'd never seen them actually eating them, but that was what Asami assumed.

This was unbelievable. Asami deadpanned, looking at the bottle forced into her hands by the intoxicated vampire. "Cod liver oil syrup? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What?" She hiccuped and frowned at the sudden action, probably startling herself. "I heard it was good for anemia!"

Anemia this, anemia that. Asami was sick of feeling like a pig headed to the slaughterhouse. "This thing's disgusting! I'm not drinking this."

Seriously, was this human ever going to comply with anything? Maybe if she explained how it worked…? "Look, you have iron deficiency, that means the red blood cells can't carry enough oxygen to the body because they don't have enough iron."

Asami blinked. Had she memorized all of the pamphlets? Wow, she really was invested in this sick little project of hers. "I know that."

Korra closed her eyes, gesticulating wildly. "Then why the fuck are you not taking care of yourself?"

Maybe because there was a freaking vampire trying to suck her dry –and definitely not in a pleasant way? "Because there's a vampire trying to kill me!"

There was a pause in which Korra seemed to debate whether or not to say what she was thinking at the moment. Had she been sober her mouth would've stayed shut. But she wasn't."Korra. It's Korra." At Asami's blank face she specified. "My name."

Had she been sober, she'd remember that knowing the name of something or someone gives one power over that thing or person. Especially when that thing or person's a vampire. Korra simply shrugged that thought away. Asami was a nice human, sure a little bit sassy, a little bit obstinate, but hey, she hadn't tried to stake her yet.

"Great. My nightmare has a name now."

Korra was left opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of the water. So much insolence condensed in a single human being. "You started it! "

"How? Please do tell."

Yes, how Korra? "W-when you told me your name!"

"Right…" Asami looked down at the cod liver oil once again "I'm seriously not drinking this"

Korra hastily took the bottle form her hands "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." She took a swing form the bottle and her eyes widened, shining from unshed tears. Disgusting was a compliment. "Holy fucking shit!" her face contorted into a grimace as she spat the rest of the mouthful syrup out of the window. She clumsily dissapeared in a puff of black smoke and Asami was left staring at the same spot for a few moments, knowning that her tormentor would eventually return. And effectively, a minute later there was black smoke everywhere once more. "Here." She tossed a white box in her general direction, making Asami fumble to catch it. "I give up."

Once more, Asami inspected the medicine. Her eyes widened and she gave Korra a curious look. "Don't you guys hate garlic? These are garlic pills." Why was a vampire giving her garlic? Maybe because she was drunk but still, what kind of tactic was that?

"Yes. So now you're safe as long as you take them. That's like a vampire repellent."

Vampire repellent? speaking of, maybe she should get one of those water guns and fill it with garlic diluted in water and spray her if she misbehaved. Asami tried to bite her smile back."Well, at least this will keep you under control."

"You'll be the death of me"

Asami grinned, and for the first time it reached her eyes. Had that made her feel comfortable? Of course all it took was a big sacrifice. Now Korra would have to wait until the woman forgot to take those bothersome garlic pills for at least a week once she was healthy again to bite her. It was sort of worth it because her playful smile was kinda pretty. "Hate to break it to you, but you're already dead, princess."

That girl had no tact. Not act at all... and yet, she couldn't find it in herself to be offended or frustrated. No harm in bantering back, right? "Undead. Get your facts straight, woman!"


	7. Animal

Warning, sucky chapter ahead.  
sorry

Chapter 7: Animal

"Fucking garlic pills…"

Korra groaned, adjusting her sunglasses.

She really should start studying her victims before biting them. It was the second consecutive month that it happened… and after acting like a complete idiot last month on that human's apartment, she certainly didn't want a reprise of that. Nope. She'd been way too mortified to be back after that. She'd even given her name! And garlic pills, what the hell? Her cool persona had been cracked. No more mysterious brooding vampire. No more cool, suave creature of the night. Just… Korra. It wasn't even a regal name –even though she HAD been a princess-, nope. Asami's name was even more graceful.

Damnable human.

She groaned again, this was giving her a headache. Way to early for a headache. Maybe some water would help… Korra stood from her slumped position on the table chair and slowly, over creaking boards, made her way through the back door to the rusty hand water pump –yes, this shack was that old- with a little plastic cup with tiny black bats all over it (her favorite cup) and proceeded to pump water into the sippy cup.

She took a big gulp and refilled it before walking back into the kitchen scratching her left butt cheek right as Kuvira opened the main door,the older vampire took a look at her -spending a specially long time glaring at her sippy cup –and snorted.

Maybe if she ignored her, she'd leave her alone?

Don't look her in the eye. Sit back and ignore he-

"Why the fuck are you wearing sunglasses inside the house at five in the morning?"

No, Kuvira go away. Away. "Hangover."

Kuvira raised an incredulous eyebrow. She's got to be kidding, two consecutive months? "Again?"

"Yes." Korra rolled her eyes, action that went unnoticed behind her sunglasses. She needed silence right now. "Leave me alone,now."

"I'm sorry" The older vampire raised her hands in mock surrender "I wasn't aware that the kitchen was your new designated brooding space."

Korra took a sip of water, put the tiny cup on the table and then proceeded to scowl at her.

Kuvira snorted, not at all phased by Korra's attitude. "You're probably the only being that can drink from a sippy cup with a straight face."

"Not in the mood." She adjusted her sliding glasses and made to leave the kitchen only to have Kuvira block the exit, looking down at her with a condescending pout.

"Aw, what's wrong with my baby vampire, is it that meanie human again? Do you want me to take care of her? –I can take good care of her. All night long" She paused, bitting her lip . "I can take good care of you two."

Korra swatted Kuvira's hand before It even reached her face. "Don't even think about it."

"Why are you so fucking sour lately?"

"I gave my human fucking garlic pills and I haven't been there ever since."

Kuvira's playful expression fell. Oh yes, she was about to be treated like a child again."Stop playing with your fucking food Korra, you're not a child anymore. Are you fucking kidding me? You might as well give her a stake or fucking silver dagger, why don't you?"

"I'm not- I-I don't-"

Kuvira raised a finger, effectively shutting Korra. "Look, I can careless if you eat her or not. That's none of my business, but you playing with food like a pathetic toddler? That is." Korra opened her mouth but Kuvira quickly silence her "I bit you! To other vampires that means I deemed you worthy of saving your life."

"I'm going to get there… she's just still anemic." She said weakly,her eyes pointedly avoiding Kuvira's as the taller vampire hmped and turned to leave. Fuck, she forgot how traditional Kuvira was sometimes.

"She's sick, Korra. You know what eats sick animals?" She stopped just before she closed the door, giving her one last disapproving look. "Weak animals."

Her eyes flickered to the floor again as a little frown creased the space between her eyebrows. Was she really that pathetic? She glanced back at her cup, maybe… Maybe she should stop this nonsense.

It was a nice warm autumn evening and Asami had decided it was the perfect weather to hit the local flea market to do some late shopping. It was also a great place to find scrap-metal dealers. Cheap ones, at that. She grinned, readjusting the heavy cloth bag on her shoulder, full of things she actually didn't need. Now that midterms were over life seemed a lot more bearable, the sun didn't blind her after days stuck in her room in endless all-nighters. Suddenly other people's happiness didn't annoy her. Things were going great. No pesky vampire visits in over a month, which was suspicious at the beginning but Asami didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. She smiled, waving at an old lady that worked at the café she constantly visited. Such a nice lady.

A dark shadow behind the lady made her stop dead on her track.

Asami was going to turn away, blaming it on some sort of tunnel vision lapse, but then she saw a familiar face on the crowd and she blinked, inching closer. Yep, that was her, weighting an antique goblet on one hand and a simple glass on the other, muttering to herself as she glanced from one hand to the other unaware of the looming presence closing in on her.

She was wearing a huge sun hat and long gloves despite the warm weather. Not an inch of her skin was visible or in direct contact of the sun and even though her face was sheltered she was wearing an obscene amount of sun block. It was almost… no, wait, it was hilarious. This was her tormentor, doing mundane errands on a lazy Saturday evening.

She got closer, unable to wipe the stupid grin form her face. "Hi"

Korra jumped, nearly dropping everything as she tried to compose herself. She'd been so focused that she hadn't noticed the raven haired girl until it was too late.

Asami snorted, staring at her face in disbelief. "You look like a geisha." Korra merely scowled –there was a bright blush on her cheeks, as she tried her best to look annoyed and not as mortified as she felt. Yes, the thick layer of sunblock might have been a little extreme but she wasn't expecting to run into her in this run down flee market –or anywhere else for that matter. It was time to let go of this childish fixation with her.

Chances were, her blood type wasn't even A+.

It was at that moment that Korra realized the the awful smell that had been bothering her the whole time she'd been on the market came from this girl. Of course. Of fucking course this would happen. Korra pinched her nose, partly because of the smell and partly because she was fucking frustrated with herself. "Ugh, NOW you take your pills. Figures." she took a clothespin out of her pocket and pinched it on her nose instead.

Asami looked at the wooden clothespin in korra's nose, cocking her head to the side."I thought this would repel vampires… but all it takes is a clothespin for you to still get close to me." And on that note, why the hell would she carry a clothespin in her pocket?

Was she fucking serious. No one in a radius of a hundred fucking miles would even attempt to bite her, Korra was basically committing suicide… or at the very least killing her sense of smell, by being a couple of feet away from her –in reality, her scent wasn't even that bad if she was being honest with herself… even with the garlic she did have a nice smell. "Do you actually think someone would try and bite something that smells so repulsive?" Repulsively NICE!

Asami nodded, giving her a contemplative look "Fair point." Korra looked around for a moment, feeling strangely awkward. Could she go back to buying the replacement of her sippy cup in peace? She really was trying to stop this nonsense and it seemed that Asami, when not mad or annoyed, made her slightly jumpy.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Korra threw her a dirty look. Why was she being so polite now all of the sudden? She squinted, giving her a suspicious one over. "Since when are you interested in making small talk with me?" Asami shrugged, now that Korra wasn't exactly a threat –granted, as long as she kept taking her daily garlic pill- she could at least try to be civil and try to befriend her now that she wasn't dangerous (as if she ever was) anymore.

"Do you need help choosing?" Asami nodded at the cups she was still holding tightly to her chest. Korra blinked, remembering Kuvira's words.

"I- no." She put both back on the table, sparing the goblet on last longing look, she'd come back for it later. "I should go." She raised a hand in what she hoped was a lazy waved and walked away with so much as a "Bye stinky." Leaving a very confused human behind.

Asami stared after the vampire, subtly raising her arm to sniff herself.

Sorry, I've been feeling down lately guys, that and the writers block plus school work made it impossible to update before. 


	8. Scars

Chapter 8: Scars

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Korra had arrived home sulking, empty-handed and to Kuvira on the floor packing a simple duffle bag. She pointed at the bag and then at Kuvira"…Is uh, is this because of me?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a simple, elegant letter from her pocket and waving it in the air. It had Zaofu's crest on it. "For a few weeks, yes. I have business to do in the Earth Kingdom," Yeah, business with Baatar Jr, Kuvira's current 'infatuation', if she could call it that –it was the only person Kuvira had banged more than once, so yeah, she'd call it infatuation. Korra rolled her eyes just as Kuvira showed her a second letter. This one had the Red Lotus crest on it "and the Elders sent for me."

"Holy fuck." Korra took off her hat so she could anxiously scratch her scalp. "The Elders? Do you think it's-" she sank to the floor, resting her butt on the balls of her feet as she hugged her knees. She'd heard a fuckton of rumors of the Elders taking care of problematic vampires. Was she problematic? Was she bringing shame upon the Elders and now the wanted to get rid of-

Kuvira sighed heavily as she crawled her way to Korra. Stupid, insecure girl. "No, Korra, it's not because of you. The world does **NOT** revolve around you. Now, for fuck's sake _breathe_." she said just as Korra's cheeks were turning a dark shade of purple.

Korra looked down, exhaling loudly through her mouth. "Well, that does make me feel better."

"It's supposed to." Kuvira pat her softly on the head as she stood. "Asshole" she added quickly.

"Stop doing that or people might think you're getting soft." she gave her a rueful grin as Kuvira scowled and messed her hair even more. "Stop it!"

"Well. I'm off." She pat imaginary dust from her dark jeans, just to have something to do with her hands. "Try not to burn this shithole down while I'm gone, Korra."

Korra gave her a cheeky grin as she shrugged. "No promises." Kuvira rolled her eyes and with a puff of black smoke, she transformed into a black bat. She grabbed her duffle bag with her tiny claws –managing to look intimidating even as a small creature- "Have a safe trip, Kuv."

Kuvira hesitated for a second. "Look…" she scratched her head in mid-flight with one of her tiny fingers, looking anywhere but Korra. "If you want to bite her, go ahead… but stop blatantly playing with your food. It's not good for either of us. Fuck, you can even screw her first to get her out of your system once and for all."

Korra gave her a tight smile. "Sure." How could she be so heartless? How could Kuvira just be… intimate with someone and then just bite them? Korra didn't have the heart to do something like that, that's why she'd settle for sleeping people only, it was a less painful way to do it.

The older vampire shook her tiny bat-like head. "I know you're too chicken to do it, but at least think about it, ok? This is not a healthy vampire behavior." She gave Korra one more hesitant glance before flying out of the open window and into the dark sky.

Korra kept looking at the sky for a few moments and then turned, taking her gloves off in the process. She sighed, making her way slowly to the bathroom. Might as well take off all this sunscreen, it was a miracle Kuvira hadn't taken the chance to laugh at her. Unlike-

Stop thinking about that sick human.

She shook her head as she opened the door to the bathroom, a cold bath would help her. She took off the wooden lid of the tub and looked down. The water was clean so she knew Kuvira had changed it before leaving. Bless her.

Methodically, Korra took off her clothes until she was left in just her panties. She traced with soft fingers the thick scar that went from the crook of her neck to end in the valley between her breasts. Her eyes accidentally found the scar in the mirror and, as multiple times before, she couldn't look away.

Her body was covered with thin silver scars result of centuries of immortality, except this one. This one was thick, irregular and ugly. Oh so ugly.

She pursed her lips, quickly disposing of her underwear and entering the tub in one quick motion, no use in delaying the inevitable of the cold water. She hugged herself as the cold water made contact with her skin. "F-fuc-fucking s-shit!"

After a few uncomfortable, frozen minutes Korra's body started to get used to the cold, muscles slowly relaxing as she flopped against the wall of the tub. She exhaled deeply though her nose, grabbing a wet hand towel and slowly rub it against her cheek. Was she doing the right thing, leaving her human alone? In all truth, Korra still wanted a bite, but maybe she was slightly more concerned about her health… maybe it was the garlic pills that made her so unappealing all of the sudden. But still, visiting that sassy girl was the most fun she'd had in decades, maybe even centuries. Why should Korra stop?

Right, because it wasn't a "healthy vampire behavior", she mimicked Kuvira with a childish scowl on her face.

Asami proved to be a nice distraction to her otherwise dull existence. They were not even friends, but the girl was proving to be highly entertaining. She shut her eyes tightly as she rubbed the sunscreen off her forehead.

In all truth, she was a very lonely person. For centuries she'd wandered alone, it wasn't until thirty years ago that she'd bumped into Kuvira again –and it had taken her an embarrassingly long time to recognize her too. After that she'd taken the older vampire´s offer to share a house thinking it'd make feel less lonely, but it didn't.

Korra hated being lonely, and having a distraction made her feel a little less lonely.

Blue eyes opened wearily as water droplets fell from her bangs. "Maybe I should go out for a walk, clear my head." She mumbled to herself. After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling in a sort of trance, she decided to reach for a clean towel that was hanging close to her head.

* * *

The sky was already dark when Asami finished her shopping session. She looked down at the heavy bag hanging from her right shoulder. As she walked past a street lamp, the light reflected on a shiny surface with intricate elegant filigrana all over it laying on top of dirty scrap metal and her lips curled into a furtive smile. Today wasn't a bad day. Not bad at all.

There was a spring in her step as she lifted the bag higher on her shoulder, quietly humming a tune for herself.

The streets were quiet as she made her way to her apartment. The day had been nice so she'd decided to walk the relatively short distance between her home and the flea market. She brushed a few stray bangs from her eyes, accelerating her pace. Only a couple of blocks more and she'd be home.

She heard footsteps quickening too. Great, she was being followed. Asami pursed her lips, feeling annoyance boiling and seething in her belly. If she dropped her bag she'd surely dent a few important pieces.

It better be Korra.

"Korra?" Asami turned, addressing the empty street with uncertainty, keeping her voice low just in case.

Silence.

She frowned, feeling slightly unnerved. Was she playing the silent game?

Maybe it was all in her head.

Might as well walk faster. Asami adjusted the heavy bag higher on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around it protectively as she increased her pace. Not two seconds later she heard footsteps echoing a bit or two out of sync with hers. Ok, this was borderline creepy. She stopped brusquely, hearing shuffled sounds behind her.

Asami turned, holding the bag close to her body. She knew Korra was harmless but she really didn't want to drop her bag if she startled her. "Korra come on, this is not funny anymore."

Again she was met with silence.

She was a couple of blocks away when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. "Why, hello beautiful." He had amber eyes –definitely a fire nation guy- and yellow crooked teeth. He raised his pale arms in mock apology "sorry to dissapoint but no Korra here." The guy pushed her roughly down an alley where four other guys were waiting. She eyed them cautiously. Only two of them were smirking at her, the other three had cautious frowns. So, rookies probably, learning the ups and downs of the thug life.

Asami's eyebrows furrowed, thinking of her options. She could scream, yes, but no one would probably come. She could probably fight them – her Krav Maga would finally come in handy- but she seriously didn't want to drop her bag. At this she held the bag tighter.

"If you would be so kind as to hand over your belongings, we will return the kindness and not hurt you, eh?" There was not a hint of sincerity in his voice as the other smirking guy -this one had green eyes and dark brown hair- spoke. His clothes seemed casual enough, she wouldn't suspect a thing if she saw him on the street. The other three guys…. Not so much. The trio of minions was wearing all black with either hats of dark sunglasses. Everything about them screamed ' _shady!'._

"Look," she raised one of her hands in a calming gesture, she wold try to be civil first, seeing as the numbers were against her. "I'm just a broke college student"

Fire Nation guy grabbed her roughly by the forearm, trying to take the bag form her, but Asami had a death grip on it."Then you won't mind if we take this bag full of broke college student stuff." he kept pulling on the bag as as Asami nearly gagged. Dear lord, his breath was awful. He reached for his back pocket and Asami's eyed widened as the silvery dagger glimmed in the moonlight. No use in being civil, then.

Shit.

In one swift movement the guy managed to tear her shirt open, leaving a thin superficial cut on her belly. Had asami not moved a couple of inches backwards, she'd be one bloody mess right now.

Fire Nation guy looked down at her opened shirt and gave a lewd chuckle. "I got us a bonus"

This was not good. She needed to disarm him quickly.

One move. All she needed was one deliberate move. Her pupils moved quickly, analizing the situation. Right now only Fire Nation guy was within 3 feet from her. The triplets were by the dumpster while Green Eyes was behind her, closing the only exit. So far, Fire Nation guy had the only visible weapon, she needed to immobilize him before she could bolt.

Asami moved fast, and on one breathe she managed to kick the knife from Fire Nation guy's hand and use the momentum to break free form his grasp. She let go of the bag, grabbed his closest arm and pulled him to her, ramming her elbow on the soft underside of his guy dropped to the floor, moaning as he clutched at his neck. Without missing a beat she grabbed her bag and turned to step hard on the guys crutch. Just in case. Pig.

One down four to go.

One of the lackies –Dull Hat- runned to the fallen knife as the other two looked at each other nervously before lunging at her.

Two on one, how noble of them.

Tacky Black Fedora and Sunglasses worked surprisingly good together, punching and kicking in sync, granted, they had no training whatsoever, but she was getting tired and was out numbered so they managed to hit her a couple of times. Asami tried to keep with them, she round hose kicked Sunglasses but he grabbed at her shirt,ripping it even more –pervert-. Tacky Fedora guy grabbed her hair and pulled, hard. Asami winced, letting out a soft yelp. She swung her arm has hard as she could, her nails leaving an angry red trail on Tacky Fedora's cheek.

Tacky Fedora shoved her, looking as if she'd just hit him for no reason. "Why you do that for?"

The nerve of this guy. Asami snorted, were they actually expecting submission? "Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting me to just lay down and let you have it your way?"

"We were gonna go easy on you, lady,"he scowled, rubbing at his cheek delicately. It would definitely leave a mark… "but then you went all psycho on us!"

From the corner of her eye she saw Dull Hat getting close, knife in hand. Before she could think of moving, Sunglasses knock her down, grabing her hands behind her back in a firm hold.

Asami kicked and writhed, refusing to go down quietly. "No! Stop, please!"

She frozed as she felt cold metal against the back of her head. "I suggest you stop playing, doll." she had completely forgotten about Green Eyes. She shut her eyes, hearing the chilling "clicking" sound of the hammer being cocked back. Well, this certainly marked the end of her struggle.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." For a moment there was silence as they all tried to figure out where the voice had come form. The only sound was the soft whimpers coming from Fire Nation guy.

Asami squinted at the darked corner and saw blue eyes shining brightly against the dark alley. She'd never been so happy to see someone in her life. Much less her pesky vampire stalker.

Green Eyes, on the other hand, didn't seem happy."Who the hell are you?"

Korra's eyes fell on the silver object on Dull Hat's hand, her eyes shifted to the tear in Asami's shirt, where she could see a thin line of blood on her stomach and her face morphed into an animalistic scowl. They'd injured her. Fuck it,she wasn't even out of the anemia yet, blood loss was a fucking risk factor!

Her jaw tightened visibly, she could already feel her eyes doing that weird shit they did when when she was furious and they turned magenta, not quite red like kuvira's. "The one who's gonna kill you if you don't leave in three seconds."

The guy snorted, cocking his head in a silent message to his cronies. Not leaving, then.

One

Korra cracked her neck, flexing her knees and lowering to a fighting stance. Her canines protruding as well as her nails. These guys were gonna pay. She subconsciously thought of the scar in her chest. She was not gonna let that happen to someone else if she could help it.

Well, except this guy. He was gonna die.

Two

She met them half way. It took little effort to overpower Sunglasses and Tacky Fedora as the two whimps lacked weapons. One simple blow to the solar plexus rendered them useless.

Dull hat managed to graze her forearm with the dagger. Korra paid no mind punching him in the windpipe. She smirked, watching his eyes widened in fear. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that expression. She sanked her claw-like nails in his stomach leaving tiny incisions on his skin. Not deep enough to cause serious injury, but damnit if it wouldn't hurt for a while.

Green Eyes looked at her with new found horror. He shifted his gun's aim from Asami's head to Korra, not even waiting to pull the trigger until there were no bullets left.

There was a puff of smoke where Korra used to be, only to reappear right in front of Green Eyes.

Korra grabbed him by the cuff of his neck, smirking menacingly at him. "Three."

She pushed him against the wall, his skull making a sick thud at the contact. Slicing through his neck with her fangs. Green eyes hit the floor with a loud thump.

Three seconds. All it took for Korra to beat them was three meager seconds, and she'd come out of if nearly unscathed.

For a couple of seconds Asami could do nothing but stare. Stare at Korra's bloodied face, the unnatural magenta of her eyes –at some point her eyes had turned magenta- and the way her hands were twitching, her nails slowly withdrawing to their usual length. This was certainly not a Korra she'd seen before. Certainly not one she wanted to see again any time soon. The thought brought goosies on her arm, but not the good ones… at least, she didn't think so? Nope, definetely not the good ones.

Korra blinked several times, her eyes slowly cooling down to a calm blue. She took a tentative step toward Asami, expecting her to recoil, but she didn't. Korra took that as a good sign and step closer to help her up. "Hey… you ok?" she asked tentatively, extending her arm.

She received a meek nod in response.

Asami rose to her feet with Korra's helping hand. She pursed her lips, reaching for her bag. There was an awkward moment of silence in which neither of the girl made eye contact, it made Asami very uncomfortable and when Asami was uncomfortable she spurted word vomit without her usual filter. "I had that under control."

Korra whined, stomping on the floor loudly. "Would it kill you to thank me just once?"

She relaxed, relief finally washing over her body. The Korra she barely knew was back.

Asami tried not to laugh at Korra's offended face and how childish she looked, she seriously deserved a prize for not laughing out loud when the vampire stomped her foot. She was almost adorable, almost. "Fine." She crossed her arms, staring at her feet pointedly. Don't laugh, don't laugh. "…Thank you."

"I mean, I'm not asking for much, a mere than- what?" Korra's eyebrows arched all the way up to her hairline. She certainly wasn't expecting that. There was usually more sass involved. Maybe she was still in shock.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

Korra gave her a sidelong glance, her head still turned to the limp bodies of the thugs. It'd been a while since she'd been… vicious, but seeing that dagger and the harm it'd almost caused had triggered something. "You summoned me."

Asami blinked, when? When had she summoned her? She searched her memory, trying to come up with an answer but she couldn't think of a single moment when she'd done that. She hadn't even had her phone at hand! "What? No I didn't!"

"Yes. In fact, I was enyoing a nice stroll"she waved, looking at her pointendly "and then I heard my name being called not once but twice in my head,which meant someone was summoning me. That someone being you."Asami was stunned. Could she really do that? This would certainly come in handy. "So, being the kind, compassionate person I am, I decided to check it out. Good thing I did, huh?"Korra finished, raising her eyebrows as she elbowed her.

Asami gave her a playful grin. "Your chest isn't as hollow as I thought, pincess."

Korra raised a hand to her chest, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink –nope, she'd never get over that nickname-. "You know, if you get close enough you can actually listen to it beat once every few minutes. I might be dead, but I still need blood and a pumping muscle." She looked back at Asami, her eyes falling on her shredded shirt, without a second thought she shrugged of her jacket and placed it gingerly around Asami's shoulders, leaving her in a black sleeveless buttom up.

She felt Asami's eyes lingering on her arms and her cheeks reddened in shame. Korra gulped audibly, she was probably grossed out by the multiple thin scars that carved her arms. If Asami was, though, she had the courtesy of keeping it to herself.

Asami quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it all the way to her neck. "My apartment's just around that corner"

"I know" Korra said without thinking. Of course she knew, she'd been gravitating towards it for months by now. She knew the place by heart already, her eyes unconsiously found her building. Maybe she should walk her home before leaving, just to make sure she arrived safely. Spirits know this girl was a magnet for danger.

"I know you know, stalker." Asami wasn't even fazed by now. "Come on, I'll make you hot chocolate as a thank you."

Korra spluttered, she was actually being invited. An honest verbal invitation. She felt the stupid need to check. "Are you actually inviting a vampire to you home? Like, really letting me in?"

Asami started walking, gingerly steping over the unconsious thugs littering the floor. "No, I'm inviting the girl who saved me." She turned her head to give her a tiny smile "I mean, she can't be that bad if she's trying to keep me alive."

Granted, Asami's smile was pretty, but ir wasn't pretty enough to distract her from the facts. "For fucks sake Asami, I just killed a guy! Right in front of you!" And probably scarred for life afew more.

"You warned him first!"

Korra shook her head, quickly matching Asami's pace. "You're unbelievable…"

* * *

So any thoughts? its 3 am and I'm finally giving up on this chapter

Feel free to shout kindly (I'm but a feeble soul) in my general direction, leave a comment here or on tumblr reminding me to WRITE! lol I'm finally on summer break so I have more free time. If I take to long shout, shout, shout! lol


	9. Flutter

A/N: Sorry, went on a week-long trip out of the country! ;_; I even took my laptop, but it's so hard to find time to write between family activities and wandering around, taking pictures and drawing lol

* * *

"So… what was that all about?"

Korra's eyes were locked on Asami's back as she searched all around her kitchen for a clean container. She crouched to reach for one hidden in the deep corner of one of the cabinets. As soon as Asami turned, holding the plastic bowl with a triumphant look, Korra averted her eyes. Stupid human shouldn't even be kneeling with an injured stomach.

Sure, let's get distracted by trivial details, Korra… She blinked, meeting Asami's eyes with a dazed expression. "What was what about?"

Asami didn't seem to notice her brainlapse, fortunately.

"The whole-" She gestured to her whole face wildly, surely Korra would understand her vague gesture. She was met with a blank face. No, then. "vampire thing." She finished lamely, deciding to occupy her attention filling the plastic container with clean water.

Said vampire rolled her eyes, she knew Asami could be a little dense at times but this was ridiculous. "Well, I _AM_ a vampire, in case the fangs weren't a dead giveaway." Just in case, she open her mouth in a wide grin, showing off her pearly white fangs. "See? Vampire."

Asami huffed in annoyance, grabbing a clean kitchen towel and plopping on the chair across from Korra. The table was barely three feet by three feet and with only two chairs, yet another dead giveaway of Asami's non-existent social life. "Yeah, but you usually don't act like one! Well… except in our first meeting." She motioned for Korra to move closer as she dipped a corner of the towel in the water. With a frown, Korra inched closer, not at all sure of what Asami was trying to do. "You uh –you have blood all over your face" she mumbled as she quietly rubbed the vampire's face with the damp corner of the towel. Korra flinched, not used to being in close proximity with people -unless she was going to suck them dry, that is-. Asami paused, withdrawing her hand for a few seconds, she made eye contact with Korra and ever so slowly stroked Korra's cheek with the towel.

Not knowing just what to do with her eyes, Korra alternated between glancing at Asami's eyes and the intricate patterns of the wooden table. "You're very hard to scare, aren't you?"

Asami shrugged, looking out of the window with a frown. "I had a very weird boyfriend…" Korra raised an eyebrow prompting her to elaborate. Of course, it would've worked if Asami had been looking at her in the first place.

"And…?"

Asami blinked, turning to her once again. She used the dry part of the towel to wipe the water from Korra's face. "Oh, you know how boys are." She said with a shrug. She dipped the towel again and reached to grab Korra's arm.

Korra shook her head. "You've never had a-" Another shake.

"I uh… I was once betrothed but I sort of… died? So, no." The scar on her chest itched as she repressed the need to touch it.

There was a hint of pink on Korra's cheeks that Asami decided not to comment on. Maybe later, when Korra was less squeamish she could ask about her past. "Oh, um, weird stuff." Asami began listing things with her fingers "He was overly possessive, banned me of wearing any kind of jewelry or perfume, made me leave his apartment at odd times, had _very_ weird friends, and when we had sex he liked to get me on all fours and-"

"OK OK! That's enough!" in her flustered state, Korra nearly toppled the container. With quick reflexes, she reached over to grab the container before it tipped over the side of the tiny table. "I'm certainly not interested in your sex life. Your name's enough information as it is. I don't need to know about your sexcapades or how _adventurous_ your boyfriends are…" She grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I can hardly call them sexcapades." Korra pointedly looked away. Asami rolled her eyes, knowing it was time to change the topic. This girl was so squeamish for god's sake. "Fine. You said I summoned you, right" Korra nodded "How does that work? Can anyone do that?"

She shook her head, her eyes flickering to the spot on her hand that Asami was cleaning. "Anyone who knows my name, yes."

Asami hummed, meticulously rubbing around a small knife wound on her palm. "So, it's like having you on speed dial?" because that would certainly come in handy.

What? Korra shook her head once more. She was definitely not a phone. "What…? Uh… not quite? I don't think I… uh"

"I just say 'Korra' and 'puff', you apparate! Just like that?"

No. She was not at anyone's beck and call, goddamnit. She rolled her eyes, giving Asami the stink eye. "No. I sorta feel a pull toward your approximate location, something like that. And I get to _choose_ if I want to go or not."

Asami bumped her fist into her open palm, she finally cracked how it worked. " I think I get it. It's like when you're getting an Uber and the GPS is a little off but it sort of knows the general vicinity of your location, right?"

Korra raised two fingers, "First of all" she lowered one "I don't know what the flying fuck's an uber, nor do I care." She added as Asami opened her mouth, a moment later –when she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted "second of all"–she lowered her second finger, granting Asami one beautiful scowl. "For fucks sake, stop comparing me with technological crap!"

The human girl merely shrug unfazed by her 'hostility'. She grabbed a clean handkerchief and gingerly wrapped it around Korra's hand. "Your other hand."

Korra looked down at her left hand, flexing her finger a couple of times. "It's only dried blood. No injuries."

Asami shook her head, extending her hand. "It's still dirty, gimme." Korra huffed, plopping her left arm on the table.

She still felt the need to voice her irritation. "You are one annoying human."

The nerve of this-! Asami gapped, lightly hitting Korra on her bicep –her very defined bicep, what the hell, why was it so hard!? She winced, retreating her hand and nursing it subtly under the table. "You're one to talk! You stalked me non-stop for months!"

With the flicker of her wrist, Korra dismissed the subject. "Meaningless details."

Asami silently placed the shiny goblet in front of Korra. It took only a moment for the vampire to realize it was the goblet she'd been eyeing at the flea market. "Hey! I was gonna get that!"

"Correction: You were going to _steal_ that."

Korra simply shrugged, carefully raising the full cup to eye level and scrutinizing the details carved on it. "Same difference."

Asami ignored the oxymoron, setting her own cup on the table. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, pursing her lips as she traced the wood patterns on the table with her eyes. "It's uh- I actually bought it so you wouldn't have to steal it… consider it a thank you gift for saving me. Her ears warmed at the way Korra nearly gave herself a whiplash, her head quickly turning to gap at her in incredulous delight.

"For me?" Korra gave her a pretty smile, one of the corners of her mouth lifting higher than the other. Asami nodded as her breath hitched, watching Korra's smile widened as she inspected every corner of the goblet. Were vampires supposed to be endearing? "I uh –thanks." She raised her right hand "for this" then raised her left hand, holding the goblet "and for this."

It wasn't very often that Korra was moved by the actions of someone else, but this girl had cleaned her -albeit meaningless- wound and given her that beautiful goblet. "Well, I'm off, I have some… unfinished business to take care of. Guess I'll see you around." She levitated backwards to the door, waving at Asami as the girl followed her.

"I'll just say your name if I get lonely." Asami gave her a wink and a teasing smile. Korra gulped, suddenly feeling light. She grabbed at the door knob gracelessly until she finally found it at her third attempt.

She'll cash in on your weakness. Don't give in.

Don't. Give. In.

Korra, don't.

"Can't promise it'll work next time." Well, at least it wasn't a full admission that she'd certainly check in on her –lurking in the shadows, that is- if she ever called her again. "You might want to check that." She said nodding to Asami's belly.

"Don't worry." There was a heavy pause as Asami took another step forward, officially invading her personal space bubble. wrapped her arms clumsily around Korra's shoulders, giving a firm squeeze and letting go. She took a step back, offering a timid smile. "Uh, thanks… for saving me and all that."

"Sure…" she stood there long after Asami had closed the door with a stupefied expression, her mouth slightly open as she blinked slowly. How many decades –centuries- had it been since she was last hugged?

Korra's eyes narrowed in determination. Her expression darkened as she gazed out of the window and toward the dark alley just around the corner, she had some thugs to take care of.

* * *

A/N:I still have a week before school starts again and I'm swamped with work, so you're more than welcome to yell at me to hurry the fuck up lol (seriously, more than welcome. I have the attention span of a fly)

Also, if you guys feel like I'm missing something please don't hesitate to tell me, I sometimes forget details. Suggestions are also welcomed! lol


	10. Memories Part1

Chapter 10: Memories Part1

THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE READY ON THRUSDAY JFC (what day is it? Still friday? already saturday?)! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
Sorry, sorry I just... Star Wars finally happened today. ( with finals, Christmas and that improv road trip I had to wait like 3 weeks to watch it) Imma put the table back down now. ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

Also, two chapters in less than a week? Boy, does it feels like the old times (... old times being the first three chapters lol...)

PS- I broke chapter 10 in two parts so I'd update faster, sorry if it disappoints...

* * *

Korra was running out of excuses to go to Asami's place, of that she was certain. First she had to return for her forgotten hoddie. Once she'd retrieved her sweater, she'd decided to leave her goblet -on purpose-. She'd come with the most obvious excuse as she extended the goblet toward Asami as soon as the girl had opened the window.

"I came for more hot chocolate." She handed the goblet to the stunned girl as she strode into the room with an air of nonchalance. Might as well exude confidence.

It was a flawless excuse. Simple, and hopefully effective. She took off her sweater and threw it on the bed.

Asami simply stared after her, blinking out of her stupor. "Why yes, Korra, hello to you too. Please, by all means, do come in." She shook her head and walked past Korra and to the kitchen. She grabbed a pan and filled it with milk.

"Oh look, you're finally learning manners." Korra said, not quite catching the sarcasm.

"Shut up." Asami filled Korra's goblet and her mug with the steaming milk and added two spoonful of a special brand of cocoa that she seldom used. Might as well share it for once. "Here, you spoiled brat." She said, daintily placing both cups on the table. Before Korra had the chance to reach for the cup Asami put her hand on the goblet. "This is not free, you now."

"Not fair! I'm a broke vampire, how do you expect me to pay?"

"With answers." Korra raised her eyebrows. Answers? What sort of answers would this human want? "I want to know more about the creature that has tormented me for months." Oh. That sort. She'd seen the scars, it had been only a matter of time before she started bombarding her with all types of questions.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her defiantly. "But' I'm not gonna like it."

Asami grinned, already feeling like she'd won and invisible battle against the vampire. "You don't need to."

Korra raised three fingers, staring at Asami intently. "Three."

"What?"

"I will let you ask three questions." Well, she might've won a battle but not the war…

"Fine…" Korra took a sip of her chocolate to hide the grin that was threatening to split her face. Now that Asami was sorta nicer to her, well, it was… pleasant, it felt nice to be in close contact with other form of organic life, especially if they talked back. She looked down at the goblet. Besides, she kinda owed it to her. She was deeply moved by the fact that someone cared enough for her as to buy something so she wouldn't have to steal it. It was almost touching

"Ok, first question." Asami stroke her chin, trying to think of a simple question. Korra was squeamish, so she'd start with an easy question. "So… what kind of vampire powers do you have?" Korra 's eyes brightened at this. She could definitely show off with this question!

"First of all, the fangs. They're retractable, look!" at this, Korra opened her mouth. Her fangs , which were usually longer than any canine Asami'd ever seen shortened to the size of normal teeth. Then the slowly grew until they reached her lower lip. "Impressive, huh? They grow even more when I'm enraged."

Asami scoffed, shaking her head. "Show-off"

"And that's not all." Korra gave her a confident grin as she stood up. "I can morph into several animals!" there was the usual puff of smoke that Asami was growing used to, when it dissipated she saw a tiny white bat with enormous blue eyes, Korra grinned back at her, tiny fangs gleaming "Bat! Comes in handy with long trips."

"Have I managed to finally leave you speechless, Miss Sato?" Tiny bat Korra boasted as she floated near her head, making Asami's hair fly in every direction.

She had. "Shut up"

Show off.

Korra flew around Asami's head once before the cloud of black smoke engulfed her once again. "Sssnake! Because they're ssssneaky!" The morphing vampire hissed as she slithered around Asami's foot. Yet again, she'd transformed into a white animal. Asami grinned in disbelief, her eyes not once leaving the white snake. Before Asami knew it, she was already surrounded by smoke "This one's my favorite means of traveling, because I can be out in the sunlight like this." She heard korra, but she couldn't see her "over here!" Asami turned, finding Korra grinning back at her.

Asami blinked.

And then blinked once more for good measure, her eyes widening in surprise.

She managed to suppress a squeal. But when the white, fluffy dog wagged her tail at her she was rendered a puddle of goo. Asami proceeded to do what every dog-loving person did when in front of a fluffy, fuzzy ball of fur did. "Oh my god!" She tacked her.

Korra yelped, not expecting the sudden action. Her blue canine eyes stared back at –an awfully closed- Asami. "H-hey! What are you- Ohhhh~" Korra's leg started to move involuntarily as Asami rubbed her belly chanting 'Who's a cute puppy' over and over again. She reached to rub one of her ears and that's when Korra broke.

After what seemed like an eternity, Korra managed to break free, leaping onto Asami's bed to get away from her. Don't ask her how, but even as a dog she somehow managed to blush at least 49 shades of red. "Don't ever do that again."

"Aw, but your ears are so soft!" Asami whined, returning to her seat with a dejected face.

"That's it, you lost your 'watch-Korra-morph-into-awesome-animal' privileges." She quickly transformed into her humanoid vampire self and plopped into her chair.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Korra simply crossed her arms. "Fine…I'll just continue with my second question, I guess" she might as well venture into deeper waters and ask the forbidden question . "How old are you?"

Korra pushed herself back on the chair, balancing on the two rear legs. "I turned three hundred and ninety two this summer, not exactly sure when anymore though. Sometime in June, I think."

"Oh, must be hard keeping track the older you get, I suppose." Korra nodded silently. Maybe if she kept talking she'd get more information without actually asking. "I bet the world was a lot more peaceful back then."

Korra shook her head, staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. "I was born during the Tribes war. We were in constant war with the North, and with the rest of the world at my uncle's disposal there was not a single moment of peace for us."

Smooth, Sato. You were supposed to keep the question light. Asami's mood somber as she remembered that from all the history lessons. "It was during this war that the Northern water tribe assassinated the heir apparent to the South. The war ended soon after." Asami was very careful not to enunciate her sentences as questions, even though her inner nerd was dying for some first hand details.

Korra shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I sort of didn't live to see the end of it. My uncle got what he wanted and as soon as I could I bolted, there was nothing left for me anyway. "

Hold on… Asami's eyes widened imperceptibly in sudden realization. Had Korra said uncle? Korra seemed to notice this and lowered her eyes. Now, Asami was not an expert on reading people but Korra seemed almost… vulnerable and broken.

Asami didn't feel like asking anymore… "Can we have a rain check on that third question?"

"Oh, sure." The vampire blinked, feeling herself come out of a trance. Any trace of weakness already gone to Asami's eyes.

Korra grabbed her sweater, throwing a half-hearted wave behind her shoulder. "See ya." Her untouched hot chocolate still sitting on the table.

* * *

A/N: Tbh I've been waiting so long to write this chapter. Well, this and the next few chapters. This was supposed to be done by chapter 13, but I keep coming up with more and more! Heeeelp!


	11. Memories part 2

GUYS I've had a couple of ideas for fanfics dancing in my head ALL WEEEEEK LONG, and it's been impossible to write, sorry!

(I'll try to write an outline to see if I get it out of my system lol) I've also been reading books on the art and craft of writing so I can make it less tortuous for you guys to read my scribblings! :D

Also uh, warning for violence and sexual abuse...?

* * *

Chapter 10.2 Memories Part 2

It'd been cathartic, to talk about her past with someone who hadn't been there, Korra realized, days later after brooding alone in her room. She still had nightmares, could still fell the cold blade being twisted on her chest, could still see her bright green eyes growing dull and dim until they were not looking into her eyes anymore. That had been worse than dying.

She hadn't had a nightmare since then.

She felt lighter. Perhaps happier. If Korra were a little more introspective she'd realized the reason behind it. But she's not.

Korra glanced out at the darkness that fell like a mantle of safety around her. For once she'd decided to get some air and the roof was the best place for it. Asami's roof to be precise. She didn't know why, but it made her feel calm, especially at this time of the night that the city was dead and she could almost see the stars. Korra liked to think it was because of the strategic position of the building –a part of town that wasn't too hot or too cold. That and the fact that the only other person she liked to talk to lived here helped.

Maybe it was time to check up on her, she'd been pumping herself to do it all night long, might as well do it now.

Korra's lips curled up in a tiny smile as she saw Asami's open window.

She quietly floated to the window. "Hey-" Her smile dropped as she looked inside.

Asami was usually studying at this time, but the desk was empty. Her bed was also vacant, and so was the tiny kitchen table. Korra furrowed her eyebrows in concern, he room was a complete mess. Jeez. Did this girl not know how to take care of herself when she was not around?

Should she come in? Was Asami even here?

"Asami? Your window's open…" No answer. Tentatively, Korra lifted a foot to the windowsill. "I'm gonna come in now, if you don't want me to just say it." Radio silence. By now Korra was worried, why was Asami not in her room at one in the morning? "I'm gonna take your silence as a yes. Coming through." Ah, there. Light was filtering beneath the bathroom door. "Are you… ok?"

Korra carefully tiptoed between empty bottles, energetic drinks and all sorts of, well, garbage. Wow, if Asami drank all of these she was definitely out by now. "Uh, Asami…?" she whispered as she knocked sofly. Please be ok.

She could hear Asami cursing softly on the other side.

"Go away, Princess." Relief flooded through her like a cold drink on a sunny day –yes, she sucked with figures of speech, sue her. She ignored the nick name, focusing more on Asami's tired, and slightly nasal voice.

That was her cue. Korra quietly opened the door, finding Asami in the tub with her arms hugging her legs and her head resting on her knees. Fresh tear tracks marked her cheeks as she looked vacantly at the bubbles gathering by her legs. She looked completely miserable.

Unfortunately, Korra's brain seemed to notice another thing –the silhouette of a couple of things, actually. Her ears burned as she stared at Asami's face pointedly.

She was naked.

Naked.

There was nothing beneath those bubbles.

Nothing, just soft skin and-

Not the time to think about that, Korra. She looked down, noticing a half empty bottle of whisky by the tub.

Said vampire gulped, moving to sit on the toilet. She didn't have much experience comforting girls –or guys, but especially girls, naked girls that a had a relatively nice figure… for a human.

Korra cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Hey, you ok?" It took a couple of seconds for Asami to nod back at her. Yup, she was definitely wasted. Had Asami not looked so miserable and lost she would've laughed at this predicament.

"Peachy." Asami grunted, not bothering to look up. Her cheeks were tinted in a light shade of red as she refused eye contact. Wow, grumpy drunk. "You can go away now." There was a beat of silence "Please." she added for good measure.

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, "Come on, this is not like you, Asami. What's wrong?"

"Not like me? Just because you stalk me doesn't mean you know me, Korra." Asami snapped, making Korra flinch and look down in shame. She must have looked really pathetic, because Asami sighed, raising a hand to scratch at her scalp in frustration. Korra half heartedly wished she hadn't done that... "I'm sorry. It's really none of your business, please leave me alone."

Despite being slightly hurt (it wasn't a lie, after all), Korra shook her head. She knew Asami was embarrassed at being caught drunk and naked -an awful combination. She would've been embarrassed too. "I- no."

The inebriated girl whipped her head back at her, raising her eyebrows "Excuse me?" The sudden motion made her dizzy and she had to shut her eyes for a second.

"No. You're drunk, which is weird because you just seem like you don't get drunk very often." She paused, lowering her head and pursing her lips, she hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth again "I may not now you very well, but you're usually the kind of person that scratches and punches her way out of her problems... or at least that's what I think." Korra mumbled looking at her through her fringe. She felt like she was walking on eggshells with this drunken version of Asami. Usually she wouldn't mind if people found her comments rude or out of place, but for some reason this sad, drunk girl made her want to be a little more careful.

She saw a flicker of something in her eyes. It was, perhaps, a bad something because Asami started crying.

Shit. "Hey" Korra raised her arms, reaching for Asami, but still not daring to touch her. "hey, don't cry. What wrong?"

"I don't feel like talking about it." Asami mumbled. For a few seconds Korra watched the tears roll silently down Asami's cheeks, the girl barely aknowledging their presence.

"You don't have to talk. Just shake or nod your head." Korra took a deep breath. She was almost too scared to ask. "Did someone... touch you?" Asami shook her head. Korra sighed, feeling relieved. She didn't she could live through something like that again.

Ok, next question.

"Are you pregnant?" Again, Asami effusively shook her head.

"Ok, good."

"Mid-twenties crisis?"

There was the ghost of a smile on Asami's face as she shook her head. "Makes sense, you're not twenty five yet."

Korra gave a self-deprecating smile at Asami's raised eyebrow. "Stalker vampire, remember?" Asami looked down in shame.

"Ok, if it's not you then… someone else?" She mumbled mostly to herself, Asami took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

There was a beat of silence as Asami regarded her with eyes so big and shiny that it tug at her heartstrings. "Today is my mom's anniversary."

"Oh" Korra looked down as Asami absentmindedly played with the bubbles around her. Death. She was bitterly familiar with that.

Korra wanted to know more, but she didn't want to ask for details while Asami was drunk, already knowing of her death felt like some sort of intrusion.

Asami grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. "Hey, no more drinking!" Korra deftly snatched the bottle from Asami's hand with a nimble movement.

"Give it back!" Asami frowned, stretching to reach for the bottle.

Yup, that was definitely a nipple. Korra gulped loudly, remembering the problem at hand. She couldn't keep getting side tracked. "Fucking take care of yourself!"

"Why do you care so much?" Asami had the decency to cover herself.

"Because you're alive, god damnit!" For a moment the only thing that could be heard was Korra's unnecessary breathing as she tried fruitlessly to compose herself. "You still have a life, Asami, why would you not… take care of your body?" her voice broke as she looked away.

Her eyes watered as she turned to Korra.

"Oh, Asami…" the girl finally broke as silent tears began a trail down her face. Her bottom lip trembled, trying to choke back sobs. Korra quickly threw her arms around Asami's neck, immediately feeling arms holding her in a death grip. "Hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry, please don't cry." She muttered, stroking her back as Asami cried quietly on her shoulder, she felt her shaking as she clung to her. Huh, her skin really was soft. Her hand made small circles on Asami's back, trying to give the girl some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just that you need to start taking care of yourself…" she felt the other girl nod against her neck as her shoulder shook. Korra kept tracing circles on her back, rocking her back and forth.

It seemed to work, fifteen minutes later she was hiccuping softly, no longer sobbing on her shoulder. Her hands were still clinging onto Korra, but the grip was softer.

Asami peered shyly back at her. "I'm sorry- for crying and for snapping back at you…"

"It's ok." There was no response as Korra stood, walking quietly out of the bathroom. Only to reappear seconds later with the only cup that was clean –her goblet- and returned to Asami's side, kneeling to hand her the cup. "Here, drink this."

Asami made to grab the cup but Korra lifted it up in the air higher, averting her eyes. "I think it's best if you raise you chin and I just hold the cup closer to you"

"Oh…" Asami nodded, sinking deeper into the tub. Her cheeks were still rosy as she raised her chin as Korra brought the cup to her lips. She took a sip and scrunched her nose –prettily, if anyone asked Korra. "What the heck is this thing?"

"Coconut water" Asami raised her eyebrows as Korra wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "What? It has more potassium that four bananas, and it's super-hydrating. It also contains electrolytes, it'll make you feel better quicker." Her hand lingered a little as Asami gave her a confused look, cocking her head to the side. She would be the end of Korra.

"I don't remember having coconut water in my kitchen…"

"I had to make a detour."

"You stole it!?" Asami's hand flew up to point at her with wide eyes. Korra rolled her eyes, averting her eyes once more. Asami blinked, looking down at her exposed chest and dived under the security of the bubbles once more. "Sorry", she said meekly.

Korra shook her head, still not looking back at her. "No, I had some back at my place. Coconut water has the same amount of electrolytes than human blood, it's not the same, but it has saved me more than once." She tilted the cup once more as Asami parted her lips.

Korra was a little too transfixed with Asami's throat as she swallowed that she didn't notice the other girl turning to her.

Asami gave her a contemplative look, her eyes drifting to the cup."You know, it's kinda tasty once you get used to it."

"Y- yeah…" she mumbled staring at her hands, the goblet clenched firmy between them.

"How long have you been here?" Asami raised a wrinkly hand with a guilty expression, feeling like a scolded child.

"Ok, time to get out missy. Let me just get a towel." Asami pressed a button and the water started draining from the tub. At the speed of light, Korra grabbed a towel and shut her eyes, as Asami stood. Korra threw the towel on her and opened her eyes slightly to snake an arm around Asami's back and behind her knees so she could carry her brindal style out of the tub and to her bed.

"You're pretty strong." Asami yelped as soon a she was hoisted in the air, her hands quickly locking around Korra's neck and tugging at the short tresses. "And your hair's really soft…"

"Your charm doesn't work when you're drunk." Korra secured the towel before she left the bathroom, turning off the light as she closed the door.

She felt Asami's breath very close to her ear."Has it ever worked?"

"O-OK!" Korra squealed "let's get you dressed, smoothie."

Asami smiled to herself as she puffed her chest. "I am very charming."

"Yes, yes," Korra said offhandedly, looking through her closet for warm clothes, Asami clinging to her like a baby ape."but you're more charming when you're sober."

Asami looked down, her smile slowly melting as she squeezed Korra's shoulder to get her attention. "I'm so sorry Korra… this only happens once a year, I promise."

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize." Korra quietly tucked her into pajamas, making sure not to peak –ok, just once,but it really was an accident. She was not ready when the towel fell-. Carefully, Korra managed to slip a pair of fuzzy pants over her legs. She found a huge woolen sweater and –still with Asami clinging to her neck- she slid the thing over her head, sliding one of Asami's arms at a time. "Wow, you're a clingy drunk. Who would've thought?" the vampire tried unsuccessfully to pry Asami off of her with no luck, as she held onto the darker girl with unbreakable grip. "Aren't you gonna let go?"

Asami snuggled closer to her."No. I'm comfy." She reached to cup Korra's opposite cheek as she leaned to give her a noisy kiss on her cheek. "You're comfy." She tucked a stray lock behind Korra's ear, giving her a dopey grin. "And soft, and hot. So hot."

"Whoah, tone it down, cutie."

Asami ignored her, still transfixed with Korra's cheek as her fingers softly grazed her skin. "How can you be so hot when you're dead?"

Oh. Warm. She meant warm. Temperature. Body heat.

"You're the worst drunk ever." Korra sighed, getting into bed with her. Might as well humor her for a while. She pressed her own arms close to her body tightly, so as not to accidentally touch Asami. She tried to make some distance bewteen Asami and her, but despite her best –lie, she didn't even tried- effort she could still feel the girl's breath on her ear and neck.

She was in the middle of a mental pep talk when Asami's finger trailed her eyebrow tenderly. "You're pretty -when you're not scaring the crap out of me, that is."

Korra was going to die. This drunken girl would really be the end of her.

Her ears burned as Korra chanced a peek down at Asami."I-I don't think I've done that in a while."

"You haven't." Asami shook her head, still smiling softly at her. "Can you turn into a puppy later?"Ok, back to safe territory.

"No." Asami laughed, for once unrestrained and jovial. Such a foreign sound to Korra, it warmed her chest as the –clingy!- human girl nuzzled into her neck, her cold nose rubbing against her.

This was nice. Her smiled widened with a barely contained snigger, Asami was so gonna regret this in the morning.

"Korra?" Korra hummed, staring at the ceiling with a content smile. "May I cash in my third question?"

Korra nodded, after thinking about it for a few moments. There was no doubt where this was going."Ok" She turned her head slightly, giving her a sidelong glance."You won't even remember anyway."

She felt Asami's fingers playing idly with the hairs at the nape of her neck as she formulated her question. Distracting. Very distracting. She jumped an inch when her hands found a particularly sensitive spot by her ear. Wow, not only was Asami clingy, she was so handsy! "What happened to you? I mean, how did you…?"

"Died?" Asami nodded shyly.

Korra licked her lips, should she sugar coat it? Nah. "My uncle killed me. He wasn't the one to twist the dagger," Korra undid the top buttons of her shirt, the long and ugly scar coming into view. For once Asami sombered long enough to inspect it closer, her trembling fingers reached of it with a feather touch. "but he killed me. Tarlok… that was the Northern Water Tribe guy I was supposed to marry for a truce." She scowled, shaking her head. "He was such an asshole."

"…You really are a princess." Asami mused to herself, watching as Korra buttoned her shirt slowly. "What happened?"

"It was awful. I hated him, I hated him for so long…" she unconsciously clenched her jaw tightly. Asami placed a tentative hand on Korra's bicep, raising her eyebrows to urge her to continue. "He somehow knew I had a tiny crush on one of the servant girls… she was a pretty Earth Kingdom girl a couple of years older than me." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory, but she blinked them away. "She was the kindest person I've ever met."

"That doesn't sound like a tiny crush."

Korra gave her a sideways glance. "Do you want to know or not?" She was not looking forward to this walk down memory lane. Last time it'd been cathartic, now, this subject was a bit more delicate. She knew this would fuck her up for a while, but Asami had opened up to her a little bit today and that was a huge step.

"Sorry, go on."

She'd just keep it simple. Minimum details. "It happened just a month before I'd get married. That day I'd received a note from her asking me to meet her in her room. I'd decided… I'd decided to finally tell her how I felt, it was a foolish need, actually. I was brimming with happiness, if Nanami reciprocated my feelings I'd ask her to elope with me, if not… well, I'd just make an ass out of myself, no big deal." Korra gave her a half-hearted shrug, her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, brimming with unshed tears.

"She was screaming when I got there… Tarlok was- he was- I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I tried to get him off of her, but he was so much bigger and had a hidden knife." Korra remained silent for a long while. There was more to it, of course, but right now the memories were drowning her."The last thing I remember was Kuvira kneeling in front of me, while I begged her to help Nanami first." There was another pause, there was almost no need for the next sentence. "Nanami didn't make it."

It had been her fault.

Korra blinked out of her stupor, subtly glancing down at Asami. She nearly jumped when she found her face so close, green eyes looking at her softly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you." She stopped breathing, afraid to do any sudden movement as Asami rested her head on her shoulder, one of her hands resting by the crook of Korra's neck. "I thought that my mom dying on my birthday was awful, but this... I'm sorry" A single tear rolled out of Korra's eye. In nearly four centuries of undead life no one had ever apologized to her. Asked for forgiveness, yes. Begged for their lives, that too. But this tiny gesture?

Korra blinked, her eyes widened as the girl cuddled even closer to the vampire's rigid body.

Today was Asami's birthday, and she was an awful fr –vampire stalker. She mentally facepalmed, she knew the date of her birth, but she'd stopped assigning a date to a day long ago.

* * *

Prepare yourselves. A trial of thirst will begin soon (... wait, what do you mean, Korra's been thirsty since chapter one?)

Random non-specific question: Are you guys comfortable with smut? Just asking.

PS- I'm in the mood for some Lin/Tenzin, Kya/Lin angsty love triangle fanfic, is that even a thing, have you guys ever seen one of those rare unicorns?


	12. Stirring

I'm so sorry guys, I've been swamped with work and feeling down lately, yesterday way my first full night sleep in a week (whoops, I just realized it's nearly 5 am lol...) and have a god forsaken cold... again. I really hope you guys don't hate this chapter.

by the way, I'm changing my user name, just in case you can't find me!

She felt more that saw her pillow shift into something cozier. It had been warm and soft before, but now, now it was warm, soft, and fuzzy.

She sighed blissfully.

So so cozy.

Asami felt awfully warm, hugging this new thermal, fluffy pillow. Seriously, when had she bought it? She nuzzled her face deeper into it and smiled happily. Yep, warmer than she'd felt in a long, long time, even with several blankets covering her on a nightly basis.

She cracked an eye open, instantly shutting it.

NOPE.

Nope nope nope.

Daylight.

Headache.

Not compatible.

She blindly reached for her night table -ignoring the muffled groan from her pillow as she pressed her chest into it - and fumbled around until she felt her phone.

5:30 AM

She groaned, setting the phone back on the table. Way too early, the sun was barely creeping through her curtains.

She saw her pillow move out of the corner of her eye.

Asami frowned.

Pillows were not supposed to move. With that she hugged the white fluffy thing tightly, burrowing her face in it and went back to sleep, she still had hours until she had to wake up and be a functional person again.

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes from a particularly dreamless sleep, coming nose to snout with one Asami Sato. She blinked several times, feeling slightly overwhelmed. This was a whole new experience, waking up next to a warm body -well, by warm body she meant alive. Korra couldn't say that she hated it. Granted, she was completely sure she'd appreciate it a lot more in her vampire form, but beggars can't be choosers. At least as a dog the sun rays weren't in direct contact with her skin. She decided to bask in the moment a little longer despite the choir of voices in her head screaming against it.

Not like she ever listened to them anyway.

This position felt almost too intimate, Korra mused. She was aware of how the creeping rays of sunlight touched Asami's skin. They warmed her cheeks as they filtered through her eye lashes, leaving faint shadows on her skin. Her eyes roamed the sleeping girl's face with certain softness, had she been a less restrained person -or, you know, not had paws at the moment- she'd reached to graze her cheek. Asami was surprisingly cute when she slept. She even had tiny freckles scattered all over her nos-

Korra blinked, suddenly feeling like a creep. Staring at someone while they slept? Really creepy. How fucked up was that!? What if she'd woken up?

She shook her head, as she willed her eyes to rest on anything other than Asami.

The geeky clock displaying all sorts of equations instead of numbers in the kitchen. God, this girl was such a nerd.

The soft rising and falling motion of the blanket.

Dust particles dancing in the sunlight.

Asami's hair, fanned all over her -real- pillow.

But ever so often her eyes would end up on the pretty girl's face.

And perhaps Korra had a slight problem that she did not want to acknowledge just yet. Yes, Asami's scent had completely tantalized her at first. And ok, _fine,_ she found Asami pretty, that didn't mean she _liked_ her. She was just aware of the other girl's physical appeal. Nothing less and nothing more. Finding someone attractive was completely different to having feeling for them, and Korra knew that having feelings for someone now that she was undead was harmful to herself more than anything else. So, no. No feelings.

Asami shifted, holding her tighter as she mumbled in her sleep.

Korra found that slightly annoying and a little bit endearing. A puff of air lifted Asami's hair as Korra exhaled unconsciously -and quite loudly- through her nose (snout?).

Asami's nose bunched up slightly and her eyebrows furrowed, but she was still out like a light. Korra breathed a sigh in relief. She should really leave before Asami woke up.

She squirmed ever so slowly out of Asami's vice-like grip, moving one inch at the time. She groaned, feeling as the girl followed her in her sleep.

Ok, change of tactic. Korra disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a couple of feet from the bed. She grinned, quickly going to the window, bitting the curtain and dragging back with her. She managed to close them completely, a mantle of darkness fell on the room.

As she transformed back into her vampire self, she ponder if leaving a note would be appropriate. On one hand, she was a feared vampire. On the other, well… Asami might -will- forget to take painkillers if she doesn't leave them on her night table with a glass of water.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, nodding to herself once she was satisfied with its content. She'd come check on her once her class was over.

As quietly as she could, Korra filled her goblet with fresh water and took out a couple of pills from the tiny plastic container with multiple divisions that she kept now a days in her pocket. She carefully placed the pills on top of the note and the goblet next to it. Hopefully Asami would drink them.

With one last lingering look back at the slumbering girl, Korra disappeared, flawlessly reappearing on the sidewalk as a fluffy white dog. Might as well walk home. No one was waiting for her anyway.

She trotted the streets back to her place, tail waggling and panting as she took in the warmth of the early morning sun. It was times like these that she was happy she could at least turned into some animal that wasn't affected directly by UV rays. This was she could bask in the sunlight every now and then. God knows that shitty house got cold and lonely enough.

Korra pushed the back door open and entered the kitchen, not bothering to transform back immediately.

"You're late, puppy."

Korra jumped, raising her hackles as she turned her head, finding Kuvira resting against the wall that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Jesus fucking Christ KUVIRA, what the fuck are you doing here!?" she nearly screamed at her as she transformed back, glaring at her during the whole process.

"You summoned me last night, dumbass. By the lack of urgency I'm assuming it was a mistake. " Korra grimaced, remembering her little talk with Asami. She had completely forgotten about it. "The important question is what the fuck were you doing out? It's midmorning." She gave her a one-over "You clearly didn't sleep here. Wait, don't tell me" she gave her a sly smirk "You finally popped your cherry?"

"KUVIRA!"

Kuvira waved her off, and Korra felt even more insulted. Was it really that improbable? "Kidding, but seriously, where were you?"

"None of your business."

Kuvira shrugged it off, walking to the table and plopping into one of the flimsy chairs. It creaked, but managed to hold her weigh. "By now, it's safe to assume that you have forgotten your 'mission' altogether." This was quite obvious to her as Korra raised her eyebrows in reply, a blank look on her face. Kuvira roller her eyes.

"What… mission?" Korra had a vague memory. A plan.

"Weird." Kuvira said dryly. She raised an finger to her chin over-dramatically. "Were you not going to nurture her into a healthy, delicious human just a few months ago? Am I remembering this all wrong?"

Korra's flickered around the room, looking at anything but the tall, regal vampire sitting in front of her. "I- well…"

"Something about not wanting an easier snack, and wanting her because she was so your type? No? Doesn't ring a bell? How about," Kuvira adopted a wistful look, staring at Korra with her hands clasped under her chin and raising her voice a few octaves. "Oh golly, I bet she's A positive!"

Korra pouted, feeling her cheeks burning with the familiar fire of shame. "OK, OK! I hate your fucking memory…" she walked slowly to the table, kicking dust with every step. Jeez, someone had to clean this floors.

"I get it, Korra, you have the hots for her, just don't let that blind your judgment."

Korra pursed her lips, glaring at a particular stain on the wooden table. "I don't have the hots for her… I just find her physically alluring…" Kuvira raised an immaculate eyebrow and Korra caved. "Seriously, she's sort of… my friend, I think, that's all."

"Korra, no. You're just digging your own grave." Kuvira groaned, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "You can't. It was not ok when you treated your pray as a sick baby animal, but treating her as a pet?"

Korra stood up, dragging her chair back with a loud squeak, her hands forming fists at her side.

"She's not my pet! We're-" Korra paused, gulping as frown. What exactly were they? Stalker and stalked? Acquaintances? … friends? Were they really friends? "we're equals. She treats me like a-"

"Let me guess. Human." Korra looked down at her shoes."Oh my God," Kuvira snorted, staring at Korra in disbelief as a tiny -and very unnerving- unKuvira-like giggle escaped from her lips. "you're her bitch! I can't believe how whipped you are."

"I'm…not!" Korra muttered, still with her head bowed, as Kuvira kept laughing, almost falling from her seat. "I'm not!" she said louder, but still lacking confidence. "I just… I just don't feel like biting her yet."

"Oh," Kuvira said nodding smugly "Ok, I got it. So you won't mind if I pay her a little visit, do you?" she smirked, showing her pearly white fangs. "Though I don't think you'll feel like biting her anymo-"

Korra's eyes widened as she reached for Kuvira in a full display of panic. "No! Kuvira, don't!"

"Whoah! Calm the fuck down, I was kidding! What are you so afraid of anyway?"

A string of unintelligible words left Korra, as she looked down.

"What?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke louder, still not making eye contact. "You fuck everything that moves…"

Kuvira raised her eyebrows. "You want me to fuck her?"

Korra's head whipped to look at her, a horrified expression locked on her eyes. "What the hell, no!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Her expression sobered. "But in all seriousness, bite her or get rid of her. I just don't want to be the one who picks up the mess."

"Stop overreacting, she's just my friend." She could definitely call her friend, right?

Kuvira pursed her lips "Uh, I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of your plan…"

"I'll just work around it." Korra said, waving her off as she left the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Asami woke up again, it was a little past midday. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling cold and a little bit disoriented. Huh. She'd sworn she was sleeping with a thermal pillow. That had been such a nice dream.

She felt groggy and a bit nauseous as she slowly raised herself to a sitting position. Asami stretched her arms and back until her joints popped, yawning as she stared into the wall trying to remember last night's events. It was all so foggy.

She'd drank a lot, that much she remembered.

By reflex, Asami glanced at her night table. There was a glass of water and two pills next to a neatly folded note.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows as she glared at said pills. She hadn't left pills on her night table. She wasn't even aware she _had_ pills. She tentatively took the note, her name was written in an elegant, loopy handwriting. This would be outright terrifying if she didn't have a vampire stalking her on a regular basis. She unfolded the note and choked on her own saliva.

'Drink this and at least have an apple before you leave, for fucks sake.

P.s: Just so you know, you're an annoying drunk.

P.s.s: Happy Birthday.

-K'

Oh, good. It was just Korra. She smiled, still looking at the elegant handwriting.

Would you look at that, Korra could write like a normal human being every once in a while. She grinned, taking the painkillers and downing them with the water.

Her mind was still a bit cloudy but at least her heart was a lot less heavy today. It was physically painful to admit that maybe Korra might had had a lot to do with it.

There was a brief stillness in the room as she gazed at nothing in particular. She blinked, feeling the fogginess in her brain dissipate slowly.

A fleeting memory of strong arms around her broke the stillness.

Asami's eyes widened drastically as the goblet she had been holding firmly just a second ago hit the floor with a loud thump.

Korra!

Korra had been here yesterday.

Korra had seen her drunk…

She'd seen her NAKED!

Where was the 'undo' button when she needed it!?

Asami grimaced, she didn't even remember everything that had happened yesterday. Just bits here and there, but she certainly remember her state of undress when Korra had arrived.

How mortifying was that?

She sighed, at least she didn't have the immediate need to throw up. That was a good sign, she usually was disposing of her insides by now, especially with how much she drank yesterday…

Asami looked down, finding a bucket by her bed. Wow… Korra thought of everything. It was sort of funny how just a few months ago Korra was a selfish vampire trying to eat her and now here she was, selflessly looking after her.

Which made her wonder if Korra had forgotten altogether her plan of fatting her like a pig or maybe she'd found an easier and tastier target to feed from. For some reason that last thought was obnoxiously irksome. Asami Sato was not replaceable. Oh no, Asami was not second. Never. She'd aced all of her examinations ever since kindergarten. Nothing but straight A's in everything, well… almost everything was straight. Anyway, even her freaking blood type was A+ !

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in determination. She bet that if she weren't anemic her blood would be delicious. The best. Bloodgasmic. She could be the best feeding any vampire would ever experienced… but maybe not, because that would probably kill her.

This was getting out of hand. Besides, Korra was not interested in her blood anymore. She seemed like she genuinely cared about her wellbeing… right?

Hopefully Korra wouldn't be back in a long time, though, long enough to forget this embarrassing event forever. She briefly wondered if vampires had a good memory. How long would it take for Korra to forget this, a week? a month? A couple of decades?

But at the same time… Korra had seen her at her worst and decided to not only to stay but to take care of her as well. Needless to say, this was all very new to her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had. Iroh had not been a thoughtful boyfriend and her dad… well, Asami was not used to people taking care of her… and perhaps Korra had been taking care of her for a while without either of them noticing it.

She smiled softly, still tracing the note. That pesky vampire.

Asami tentatively stood up, listening to her body to see if she needed to throw up or felt dizzy. Thankfully none of those immediately happened. She took baby steps to the bathroom, rubbing at her face tiredly as she opened the door.

As soon as her eyes met her refection on the mirror she recoiled back with a shrink. Her make-up was running, there were dark purple bags under her eyes, her hair was flying in every direction. Dear god, Korra had seen her like this…

Asami decided to take a quick shower so she would have time for a proper breakfast before she left. She took off her sweater as she hurried to the bathroom, turning on the shower as she fumbled with her pants. Asami froze for a second before jumping into the cold shower. Huh, no underwear… Korra had dressed her. Oh god, she'd been drunk enough to have someone else dressed her. She hastily rubbed the soup bar over her body as she tried not to think about last night. She really needed to stop drinking on her anniversary. She splashed water on her face, rubbing at her eyes with more force than she actually needed. Could water wash a away some of her humiliation?

Probably not, and she didn't feel like wasting water either, so Asami washed away any remnant of soap -and dignity- and turned off the shower, wrapping her dark red towel around her torso, using a smaller white towel to dry her face.

Once Asami was dressed, she grabbed an apple, taking a big bite as she rummaged in her fridge for some strawberry jam and Nutella to go with her toasts. The familiar sound of the coffeemaker made her grin. She looked up at the clock, she had fifteen minutes to get to class. With a groan she grabbed her biggest thermos and filled it to the top with coffee, eating the rest of her toast in one bite. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and rushed to brush her teeth, pulling her hair in a low ponytail while she rinsed.

Later on, during class she receives a text from Korra that manages to get a tiny grin out of her in the middle of a very boring lecture.

KORRA 2:15 P.M.:

how r u feeling did u take the pills i left u

i'll drop by l8r 2 check up on u

/

who else here watches the 100? I'm so sad, my ship sank before it even had the chance to set sails... I was still on season 2 and got completely spoiled last Thursday :( (BEWARE THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE COMMENT SECTION)

Also, Thundercat Roar I have a bone to pick with you! If you're reading this why can't I reply to your review!? Your reviews are such an inspiration to me, let me reply! lol

Is there anything in particular you guys want to see? I never thought I would get so many Kudos and comments for this silly thing, thank you so much for your support, you beautiful people.


	13. Chapter 13: Of Exes and Colds (part 1)

it's been... two months... I'M SO SORRY. I was so caught up with finals, yet ANOTHER cold and an existential crisis and... stuff you don't want to hear all about. I had to split this chapter in half because the second part's just not cooperating with me right now, but it's mostly written so it'll be up within a week, I hope. Again, sorry...  
But I have good news, I have a beta now! My amazing best friend has decided to offer herself as a sacrifice lol now you won't be seeing all of my spelling/grammar mistakes all the time (if you, by chance, find some -because we're still humans- they're my fault)

* * *

"-e possibilities are just astonishing, I mean, just think about it!-"

Every once in a while Asami raised her head to see if she'd missed something -anything-, but her teacher was scribbling what looked like a Drake equation on the chalkboard as he flailed around. So Asami had stopped listening to his lecture as soon as he had drifted off topic.

That man was so full of energy… she looked down at her phone once again, frowning at the message she'd received ten minutes ago.

 **IROH 3:31 PM:**  
Back in town.

"-it's like cosmic poetr-"

Asami sighed, tuning him out again.

Iroh was back in town again, after 8 months of being MIA. She let out an almost inaudible scoff. Tell a guy he's clingy and he'll disappear for 8 months.

Not even a goodbye or a break up text.

"-dead stars trying to reach for the stars!-"

She felt her phone buzzing again.

 **KORRA 3:42 PM:**  
R u drinking water

She looked down. Oh look, her personal stalker-turned-acquaintance-turned-friend(?). Asami's lip twitched as she typed a quick 'Yes, mom…' and quickly looked back up. When had the conversation turned from thermonuclear reactions held by gravitational attraction to… to aliens and the promise of space exploration and colonization?

"-we're eons ahead in technology now, compared to the early times of Gao Leo when-"

 **KORRA 3:43PM:**  
Y r u always so rude 2 me  
i bet u arent evn drinking water rite now…p  
did u take the fucking apple at least

Asami snorted, grabbing the attention of a few guys around her, they gave her funny looks as she replied to Korra's text with a simple 'Nope'. Curt answers annoyed the vampire more than mean ones, and she really need a distraction right now.

"-but the laws of physics and chemistry are not enough! We have to be open to the new mind shifts that come with-"

"Uh, Mr. Blackstone, sir?" A dark-haired boy with glasses raised his hand nervously. "Is this, uh, going somewhere?"

Mr. Blackstone looked at his naked wrist and gasped. "No, but I am!" he quickly gathered all of his papers and bolted out of the auditorium throwing a haphazard "Class dismissed!" over his shoulder.

Asami gathered her things without a second thought, as her classmates lingered around joking about the eccentricities that surrounded Mr. Blackstone. She stepped out of the auditorium, throwing her empty water bottle into the 'Plastic' bin. She caught a glimpse of the sky through the window and furrowed her eyebrows at the gray clouds. It better not rain in the fifteen minutes that it took her to reach her apartment.

Well, at least Korra's texts had been a nice distraction from Mr. Blackstone's energetic and all over the place lecture. Seriously, that guy needed to tone it down a little.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 **KORRA 3:46PM:**  
is2g we srsly need 2 talk  
about a dietary plan 4 u…

She walked out of campus, smiling at the text Korra sent her. It was easier to forget the lethality of her vampire while texting her. Besides, it was fun to try to decipher whatever the heck Korra was trying to say in text speech. Where had she learned it? Was she even aware of what sh-

"Hey, Asami" still smiling, Asami looked up, but didn't stop walking, as she was met with amber eyes. The boy smirked, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, waiting for her. "Wow you must be really happy to see me. Were you reading my text?" Her smile dropped slowly.

No.

This was not happening.

Asami quickened her pace, putting her phone back in her pocket. She was only one block away from her apartment anyway. "Iroh. What do you want?"

The handsome Fire Nation boy smiled, falling into step with her. "Straight to the point as always, Sato. I just came back and I was wondering if we could talk. This Friday, at the Howler." He gave her a sidelong glance, staring at her washed up University T-shirt and beat up jeans. "Wear something nice, please."

Asami stopped, giving him an incredulous look. "You really expect me to say yes, huh?" Iroh nodded slowly. She entered her apartment complex and made a bee line to the stairs. No way in hell was she going to be stuck with him in a tiny elevator for nine floors. Iroh quickly followed. An awkward silence filled the stairs as they climbed floor after floor until they were right outside her room. Asami rolled her eyes, huffing through her nose. She was going to have to spell it out for him. "Can't. I'm busy."

Iroh gave her an incredulous look. "O…kay, how about next Friday, then?"

Asami unlocked her door, turning to him with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't know, Iroh. You disappeared for eight months… not even a goodbye text, or anything. We were dating."

"Are." He said pointedly. Asami gave him a hard look and Iroh took a step back in surprise. "Please, Asami I- My grandfather needed me to return to the Fire Nation as soon as possible, I barely had time to pack, I-"

Much to Asami's surprise, she heard a growl from the inside of her apartment. She yelped, searching the dark room -why were the curtains closed?- until she found the silhouette of a big white dog on her bed, glaring at Iroh with raised hackles. She switched on the lights and took a step into the room. "Oh. Um, this is my dog…. Naga." She gave Korra a pointed look. "Naga be nice."

"I- I didn't know you had a dog" Iroh sniffed, raising a hand to rub at his nose. For some reason this dog didn't have that particular dog smell. Said dog turned to look at him, growling once more. Wisely, Iroh had decided to stay just outside Asami's room.

"Yeah, it's…" an indignant whine interrupted her and Asami could almost hear Korra's 'hey!' instead, "sorry, she's been following me around for months." At this, Korra jumped off the bed.

"So… what breed is it? I can't really tell." Iroh said, looking extremely confused as Korra kept glaring daggers at him. He took a step closer but haltered as Korra showed her gums in a silent growl.

"I-it's" Asami said quickly, throwing Korra a panicked look. How could a dog manage to look so insulted? She even gave her the blink. "Uh, I mean, she's a mutt." Iroh hummed, not looking entirely convinced. "She uh- she followed me home one day and I haven't been able to shake her away since then." She shrugged helplessly.

"She seems to be quite fond of you." Iroh's face was schooled in a forced neutral expression. He turned back to Asami, smiling once more. "I'm really sorry about what happened Asami. Can we please just talk?" Asami jumped, finding Korra's white form next to her, glaring daggers at the boy. Iroh gave her a wary look, raising his hands in surrender. "I promise I'll leave you alone, I promise."

"I'm not sure, Iroh" A conflicted frown etched its way to Asami's face as she dropped her hand to pet Korra between the ears unconsciously. "I'll let you know."

Iroh nodded to himself, probably realizing that this was the most he could take right now. He looked down at Naga, seeing her lean into Asami's hand as she glared back at him triumphantly. What the hell? "Right… well, see you Asami."

He moved to kiss Asami's cheek but a growl stopped him. Iroh grabbed the doorknob as he gave her one last look over his shoulder. "Please think about it."

As soon as the door was closed, Korra transformed back into her vampire self, slowly raising herself from her crouched position next to Asami. The human girl blinked, realizing her hand was still on the vampire's head.

"So, uh, you're trespassing private property. Again." Asami said weakly, lacking the heat this argument usually carried as she gently untangled her hand from Korra's soft hair.

"Are you seriously going to avoid what just happened?" She could. Asami was good at avoiding. Very good. Asami simply raised her shoulders at the look that Korra gave her. "Really!?"

"You're acting like a jealous puppy."

Korra spluttered, her eyes wide as she tried to seem nonchalant. "He seems like a douche. And he reeks, that's all." She frowned, not looking directly at her. "Besides, he was making you uncomfortable."

"How very chivalrous of you to protect me from someone that seems to be bothering me." Asami said dryly, though she was feeling slightly touched. Slightly.

"Ouch…" The vampire gave her an unimpressed look. She knew Asami was simply avoiding. "Stop changing the subject." She said staring at her intently. Asami would cave.

She kept staring.

And she kept staring some more until Asami rolled her eyes in defeat.

Okay, for some reason, Asami felt the need to explain herself. It could've been the fact that she called Korra a mutt, but she felt the need nonetheless. "That was Iroh, remember? The guy that likes to do it-"

Not those memories again!

Korra raised her arms, trying to block images of Asami's private life. "I know! I _STILL_ remember!"

"Anyway, that was him… sorry for the lousy introduction, I panicked." She shrugged, giving Korra an apologetic smile.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Really? A mutt?"

"What else was I supposed to say?" she straightened her back and pointed at Korra with exaggerated flourish, "'Oh, this is Korra, the vampire stalker I've been telling you all about' is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Well, when you say it like that it does sound stupid…" Korra ducked her head, suddenly interested on a speckle of dirt in her nail. There was a moment of awkward silence as Asami finally took off her backpack and threw it on her bed. Korra let out a defeated puff of air as she mumbled these last few words. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, right" There was a hint of pink on Asami's cheeks. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok… just take care of yourself." Korra hesitated for a second, shifting her foot in tiny circles on the floor. "I know it's none of my business but… Um, I'm here if you ever want to talk… or anything, I dunno…"

It was sort of funny how a creature that wanted to use her as sustenance less than six months ago was the closest thing she had to a friend right now. "Thank you." Asami said quietly as the faint sound of a thunderstorm in the distance grew louder. "Would you like to stay and watch something together?"

Korra opened her mouth slightly in silent shock. "With me?" she asked as she pointed dumbly to herself.

Asami rolled her eyes, giving her a teasing little grin "I think you're growing on me. Besides, I could use the company." At Korra's stunned silence she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe Korra was sick of her. Her smile fell as she bit her lip. Maybe she had exceeded her time and now Korra was just being politely looking for a way out. Her eyes widened at a sudden realization. She had disrespected Korra when she'd called her mutt.

She was so immersed in her pessimistic thoughts that she almost didn't hear when Korra breathed a simple "Ok."

"Really?"

At Korra's nod, she reached for her bicep on an impulse, squeezing it in a silent -and relieved- thank you. Asami moved past her, leaving the vampire with a tingling bicep as she jumped on her bed.

Asami patted the space next to her on the bed "Come here." Korra raised her eyebrows, "Oh come on, it's not your first time on my bed."

"It's a big deal". She tried to contain a giddy laugh that ended up sounding like a squeal. Yeah, not her best moment, but this was such a big deal! The corners of Korra's lips pulled upward as she gingerly took a seat on the edge of the bed. "This being the first time I've been openly invited to sit here, and all."

The TV came to life as Asami laughed, shaking her head and smiling playfully back at Korra. "You have a weird thing for invitations, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes, "I'm a vampire, of course I have a thing for invitations, garlic and, I don't know, necks. Which reminds me, have you eaten lunch?" Asami shook her head with a guilty smile. "Of course you haven't…" The vampire stood up, sighing heavily as she grabbed a plastic bag from Asami's table and sat back on the bed. "I brought you a salad."

"Where did you even-? You know, I'm not even going to ask." She took the plastic container off the bag, and took the lid off. "I don't have a-" Korra gave her a fork "thanks. For the fork. And for the salad."

"It's not what you think. There's a little vegetable garden on my backyard and things grow whenever I remember to water it. We don't really eat them unless we have to… So." Korra trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. She didn't want to come across like she actually cared or something. 'No one's eating those anyway' sounded better than 'I've actually been watering this plants like every day in hopes to finally bring you some healthy food'.

"Well, thanks anyway. It's pretty tasty." Korra beamed with pride as Asami chuckled. "You're awfully proud for someone who doesn't really care."

"Shut up. It's a miracle in itself to even see you eating something remotely green." Korra teased, letting Asami finish her salad in silence while she focused on the TV.

After a few minutes of silence Korra turned to the other girl tentatively putting her hand on Asami's knee. "Are you ok?"

Asami put her hand on top of Korra's and gave her a look that Korra would be lying if she said she understood. "It's ok now Korra, really." A slow smile visible on her face as she lowered her head to rest it on Korra's shoulder. Korra's unnecessary breath hitched as she tried to remain as motionless as she could.

This too, was a big deal.

* * *

Please don't hate me. Also, what's up with the lack of stories lately? I'm dying...


	14. Chapter 14: Of Exes and Colds (part 2)

An extra long chapter of Korra taking care of Asami because Asami needs some caring -Ignore the fact that I love writing Korra taking care of Asami- as an apology for taking so long with this chapter. I'm truly sorry, but I have been really down lately. I will try with all my heart not to take so long again, but I won't make any promises this time. Any kind of comment is appreciated, again, I'll really sorry for making you guys wait so long.

**Unbeta-ed, I'll probably send it to my beautiful beta tomorrow morning and have the edited version by Thursday-Friday. **

* * *

Like most evenings these days, Asami found herself slouched at her desk with a mountain of textbooks. It was barely six and she had spend all day trying to focus on one of her many midterm papers. They were due in the span of the next two weeks and she wanted to get a head start.

She blew her nose, closing her eyes for a second. God, her head was killing her. Of course it had to be pouring when she left the faculty last night. The room took a lilac color for a second as she heard thunderstorm that accompanied the lightning. It hadn't stopped raining ever since. She groaned, snuggling deeper into her flannel blanket.

Well, at least the pitter patter of the rain against the building was lulling her to sle- NO! Asami raised her head with a brusque motion, wincing as she brought her hand to try and soothe the muscles of her neck. When had she even dropped her head? Or closed her eyes?

She heard her balcony door slide open and turned just in time to see Korra merrily make her way in, whistling as she stepped into Asami's room for the third time that week. After the salad incident -as she liked to refer to it- Korra was left transfixed with the endless source of entertainment that was netflix. "You now, I only just noticed you have a balcony." She said, pointing back at the glass door with her thumb. "And here I was, squeezing through your window like an idiot."

"You're the worst stalker" Asami shook her head slowly as she leaned back on the desk. "ever."

Korra grinned, watching the girl slowly slump down until her head rested against the desk. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Asami opened one eye slowly, squinting at Korra while she sniffed. "Sorry, no hanging out today. I have a lot of work. Besides," She blinked again, frowning as she turned back to her work. "I think I'm sick, princess."

"Sick?" Korra blinked, taking a step towards her. Yup. Up close Asami looked awful. Her nose was red, she had bags under her eyes and she looked pale and clammy.

But when Asami spoke her voice was hoarse, and sadly that didn't stop her cheeks from redding as she looked at her feet frowning. "W-well, too bad, you're gonna have to deal with me being here." She shrugged off her thick jacket and shoes, dropping them on the floor as she jumped on Asami's bed. "I'll just wait until you're finished."

"It might take a while." Asami warned her, eyeing Korra's naked arms as she grabbed her pen once more. How was she not cold with just a sleeveless shirt on? Oh, right. Dead vampire. Or un dead, whatever. She blinked and looked away, hoping that korra hadn't noticed.

Korra simply raised her shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. "I have patience. Nearly four hundred years of undead life will do that to you." She grabbed a random book from a pile on Asami's bedside table and started skimming through it. Turns out it was a physics textbook. She wrinkled her nose, pouting as she dropped it on the table and made an effort to search for something with less numbers. She finally found one near the bottom of the pile. It had a black cover but when Korra opened the book, it was filled with drawings. Asami's sketchbook. Korra blinked, turning back to Asami. "Do you mind if I take a look at your drawings?"

Asami hummed, already immersed in her work. Korra shrugged, turning back to the sketchbook. It was filled with highly detailed machines and still life drawings. Most of them had text at the edges , full of explanations and notes. Wow, Asami was very meticulous.

For a long while the constant sound of pen scratching paper and the rain were the only things filling the room, but after an hour or so, Korra could only hear the sounds of the storm. She blinked, sitting up. How long had it been since the girl had stopped writing?

Asami was sound asleep with her head snugged between her arms as her full upper body weight was pressed against her desk. "Hey. Hey, if you're not gonna work at least get some sleep."

Asami barely opened one eye to look at her watch. "It's barely nine, I have at least a few more hours to go." She mumbled against the cool surface of her desk. Korra snatched the pen from Asami's -arguably very loose- grip and tossed it to a far corner. "Hey! I was using that!" she made a move to grab another pen, but Korra intercepted her, taking her hands and clasping them between her own.

"Oh no you- jeez, you're colder than I am, and I'm fucking dead!" Korra's eyes flickered from Asami's hands to her face. Asami's cheeks were slightly pink, probably due to the cold. In a quick motion, Korra gathered Asami -and her warm flannel blanket- in her arms and carried her to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously on it.

"H-hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

Korra ignored her, getting a few more blankets from Asami's closet and wrapping them around the sick girl in a tight human burrito, leaving only her head out so she could breathe. It was almost annoying that Korra knew where most of her things were.

"Do you have tea?"

Asami shook her head. "Only coffee and hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate it is," Korra sighed, looking down at a discarded pill strip next to her desk. "you already took sleeping pills, so no coffee."

Realization suddenly hit her. "No wonder I was feeling so dizzy during class…" Asami muttered as Korra gave her an unimpressed look. She raised her eyebrows in defense. "What? It was an honest mistake."

Korra huffed, looking for the chocolate as she kept an eye on the milk she'd just put on the stove. After a couple of minutes of rummaging around, she found a tin box full of the brown powder.

"Who were you hiding this fr-" She looked back at Asami, finding her with a peaceful expression as her mouth remained slightly open so she could breathe. Korra sighed, deciding to clean the kitchen while Asami took a nap.

She looked around the room at all the discarded tissue paper and dirty cups lying around and sighed, shrugging off her sweater. Might as well clean while Asami was unconscious. She hung her sweater on one of the kitchen chairs and set to work, quickly collecting the cups and leaving them on the sink along with a couple of plates. Korra took the milk off the stove and took the last clean mug, filling it with milk and adding two spoonfuls of cocoa and stirred slowly until the chocolate blended. Her eyes lingered on Asami's tranquil expression as the blankets rose and fell in a slow tempo.

After washing all of the eight mugs, she found a plastic bag and went around the room searching for tissues for a few minutes. She huffed, trying to reach one that was particularly hidden under Asami's bed. This girl was going to be the -figurative- end of her. A powerful and regal creature of the night such as herself degraded to picking up used tissues off the floor. If Kuvira ever found out about this she'd never hear the end of it. A mountain of tissues later she moved to sit on Asami's desk chair to rest for a bit, because wow, Asami had a lot of snot. Korra grimaced, staring at the full plastic bag at her feet.

Asami stirred, opening her eyes slowly as she let out a tiny groan. She blinked, searching for something in her room until her eyes settled on Korra. "How long was I asleep?" she mumbled hoarsely.

Dear lord of the undead, her voice was even huskier now.

"About twenty minutes." Korra moved to the table where she'd left Asami's mug. "Here, drink your chocolate while it's still warm." She watched as Asami fumbled her arms out of the tight enclosure of the blankets and gratefully took the cup. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, I think I had a sandwich at noon?" Korra opened her mouth -probably to harangue her- but Asami beat her to it. "it was a big sandwich."

Korra gave a defeated sigh, scratching the back of her head in frustration. "Asami, that was nine hours ago. How do you expect to get better if you don't fucking take care of yourself?" Asami opened her mouth, but Korra stopped her before she could muster a sad excuse. "Don't even answer, that was a rhetorical question. Now, what do you want to eat? I'll make you something."

Asami blinked, "You… know how to cook?" she furrowed her eyebrows, staring at Korra with her head cocked to the side.

"Of course I fucking cook. I've been on my own for centuries. What, you thought I lived off of blood?" Korra asked as Asami simply nodded her head. She rolled her eyes, sticking her head into Asami's fridge. "I only drink blood once a month, I gotta eat something else for the remaining thirty da- Oh my god!" Korra head turned back to Asami, her eyes wide and full of bewilderment. "How the fuck are you still alive, Asami? There's nothing nutritious in here!"

"I usually eat out." Asami said with a careless shrug.

Korra shook her head, moving to take her jacket from where she'd dropped it. "You need a homemade soup. I'll be right back"

"Korra wait." She raised a hand to point at the table "there's money in my purse, use it."

Korra waved her off, already slipping on her jacket. "Oh.. There's no need. No one will see me anyway."

"Korra. Use it."

The vampire rolled her eyes, looking back at her with a broody pout. "Fine, but I'm not gonna like it."

"I don't care."

Fifteen minutes later Korra appeared with two grocery bags and a sulky expression on her face. She set to work while Asami dozed off again. It was scary how comfortable she felt cooking in Asami's kitchen, it felt… domestic. Something she hadn't experienced in centuries. Sure, Kuvira was nice, but it was a quiet companionship. She'd never cook for Kuvira or seek to spend time with her. Kuvira was more like a drinking buddy. Asami on the other hand… Korra looked at the bundle of blankets on the bed, she wanted Asami to be healthy and happy.

When had things changed so much? One moment she was researching hypnopedia and stealing pamphlets from clinics so she could feed from a healthy and potentially delicious snack and then the next she was following her like a fucking puppy… ! When the fuck had that happened? Seriously, when had s-

"Korra?" Asami's voice was tiny and it made Korra stop her inner monologue immediately.

"Yes?"

"Oh, good. I thought you'd left." Asami mumbled in a voice heavy with sleep.

Korra's breath hitched in her throat. Asami still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling slightly. "No, I uh…" she cleared her throat, grabbing a bowl and filling it with the broth. "your chicken noodle soup's ready, by the way."

Asami opened her eyes slowly, still heavy with sleep as Korra set a tray with bowl of soup and a glass of water on her night table. She smiled drowsily as Korra grabbed a spoon. "Thanks, Korra." With a lot of effort, Asami managed to free her arms from the tightly wound bedding.

"No! Stay in your burrito of warmth." Korra yelped as she grabbed Asami's arms and trapped them inside the thick blankets. "I'll do it." She grabbed the spoon again and filled it with broth.

"Fine." Asami rolled her eyes and retracted her hands back into the warm blanket. She looked down at the soup and noticed that instead of the expected noodles, it was filled with tiny alphabet shaped pasta. A smile crept on her face as she watched all those cute a's, b's and c's floating on the soup.

At Korra's insistent glare, she opened her mouth, the broth immediately filling her with warmth. "It's surprisingly good."

Korra lowered the spoon, "Thanks for the vote of confidence…"

"Stop complaining and feed me." She smiled, opening her mouth once more like a baby bird waiting to be fed. Asami would have to be a fool to reject being pampered for a while. She could see Korra's false annoyance slowly dissipating with every spoonful she gave her. That girl was all bark and no bite. She noticed Korra staring intently at her mouth, "Do I have something on my face?"

"What?" Korra blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her mind. "No, NO. I- you should rest, now. There's nothing more healing than a good night sleep. I'm just gonna check your temperature real quick and then I'll leave you alone" she ranted nervously as she kneel next to her and press her hand into Asami's face, first her forehead and then her cheek.

"Why are you always so warm?" Asami asked, leaning into her hand. "Aren't vampires supposed to be walking Popsicles?" She almost dozed off again against the warmth of Korra's hand.

"You wound me." Korra said as she detached her hand with uncharacteristic gentleness and stood up slowly, "You don't have a fever anymore, but do try to sleep and drink lots of fucking water, you hear me?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "Yes,mom."

"Oh, and Korra?" She said just as Korra slid open her balcony door. The vampire turned to look at her and she tried to muster her gratefulness in a single smile. "Thanks." The last thing she saw was Korra's radiant lop-sided smile.

* * *

"Another A+ Sangría for the pretty lady!" Korra rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the good-natured boy for the time being. An A+ Sangría was like a regular Sangría but with a shot of blood. Now, not every bar had this special edition, in fact, the only place in this meager town that Korra could get this delicious concoction was in "The Howler", a smelly, dimly lit, supernatural pub. The only supernatural pub in miles. Bolin -today's bartender- sighed, throwing the damp rag on his shoulder and resting his forearms on his side of the bar. "So, what worries are you drinking away?"

At that, Korra raised her eyes and squinted at him as though she couldn't understand how there could be so much stupidity condensed in a single being. That, and she was slightly drunk so squinting made it easier to pinpoint the real boy. "She has a fucking expiration date," Korra's eyes darted down to the tiny silver rectangle on his chest "Bolin." She grabbed her drink brusquely and took a big gulp. "All this worrying about someone's death is very new to me."

"Didn't you just say it was a cold?"

"She's vulnerable." Korra gave him a nasty look as she set her Sangría down with a loud thud, at this pace she'd drink this month's worth of blood tonight. Her frown deepened at the realization that she wouldn't really mind. "Human's are very fragile, you mangy wolf."

"Ok first of all, rude. My health is impeccable. And second of all, you just made a mess." Bolin grimaced, taking a tattered towel from his shoulder and cleaning the mess Korra had left."You should just convert her, is that simple." He shrugged, still wiping the table.

Korra carefully wiped the thin, red line rolling down her chin with her sleeve "Are you fucking out of your mind? I wouldn't wish this" she gestured to herself with disgust written all over her face "on anyone, least of all her. She's my friend, I- I really care for her."

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad, eternal life, ability to morph into different animals, supernatural powers! It's an upgrade if you ask me. Just ask her, maybe she's into it."

She rubbed her temples in frustration. This boy knew nothing about the undead. "Look, Bolin, I've known you for-" Korra looked down at her watch, "two hours and seventeen minutes. No offense, but I don't want to talk about my problems with someone I just met."

Bolin leaned in, still not wanting to let go of the topic. "Intra-species is ok too." He whispered "I mean, it's still not widely acknowledged, but my girlfriend -she comes from an old family of werewolves- told me that her brother's seeing a vampire, some sort of secret affair or something?" His smile widened into a wistful grin. "So romantic."

Ok, this was enough. She was NOT looking for romance, she just didn't want Asami to die or not-die. If that even made sense. It didn't matter though, she was drunk. "I'm not interested in that. Besides, she has a boyfriend or something. Some Iroh guy."

"Iroh?"

Korra nodded, "He's beautiful, I don't stand a chance against him." Korra grabbed her face in dismay.

"Uh, Asami?" Nod "Asami Sato?" Another nod "Asami Sato's the girl you're pining after?" yet another nod- wait, no! Korra shook her head, her eyes growing wide as she blushed.

"It's not pining! I just have… mixed feelings. And how do you know Asami?"

Bolin gave her a worried look "Yeah. I would, like, not recommend 'mixed' feelings, dude. As far as I know she's Iroh's. He's gonna imprint her, or so I've heard."

Oh, for fuck's sake. "'Imprinted'?'As in property'? She doesn't belong to anyone… this Iroh can shove his sexist, archaic belief right up his-"

"Hey, I'm just a bartender. Don't take it on me. That's just what some of his guys told me." He shrugged, raising his hand in a placating gesture. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Korra shook her head looking down, "Nah, I don't want to be a bother. She's studying" she said as she stirred her drink slowly.

"Is that what she told you?" with a snort, Bolin leaned against the bar, looking at something over Korra's shoulder "'studying'?" he added using air quotes.

"She is!" Korra pressed, feeling the need to defend her "Asami's a very studious person." She added and downed the last of her drink.

"She must have finished her homework early then." He nodded back at the front door and Korra turned her head just in time to see the girl in question take a seat. Had Korra known that she would see Asami seconds after she'd taken the biggest (probably not) gulp of her life, she wouldn't be choking right now.

Funny how a vampire can still choke when breathing is not exactly essential anymore.

"Asami? What is she doing _here_?" she said more to herself than to Bolin, but she saw him smile from the corner of her eye. Her brain stopped for a second as her eyes lowered. She was not in one of her usual t-shirts or sun dress. She was wearing a mid thigh red dress that clung to her body in ways that made her remember a certain incident in certain bathroom with certain girl.

She quickly turned her head, giving herself a whiplash and almost dropping her glass.

Shit.

Was she blushing again? Her ears were definitely burning.

"So… mixed feelings, huh?"

To say that Korra wanted to slap that tiny, sly grin from Bolin's face was an understatement. "Shut up, and get me another one of this, barman." She grumbled, swinging her empty glass in the air.

Bolin laughed, plucking it delicately from her hand. "By the way, you might want to clean that up."He motioned to his chin playfully before turning to refill her drink.

"Very funny…" she muttered after she not so subtly wiped the drool off her chin with the back of her hand.

And so, Korra spent a whole hour staring intently at the girl as she slowly became more and more cheerful around that annoying pretty boy. Korra sulked, sipping from her fifth sangria scowling and grumbling every time Asami laughed at something Iroh said. As if he could be funny. She was so absorbed in her sulking that she failed to notice as Iroh stood up, leaving Asami to look around in barely suppressed boredom. Korra blinked out of her musings when she felt someone looking at her.

Shit, Asami! Once again Korra nearly choked as she saw Asami's eyes widened in recognition. She quickly grabbed her drink and made her way to the bar.

"Korra!"

Asami's eyes lightened up when she saw her, which to Korra was a small victory. At least now she was happy to see her. Wait, hold on... Korra narrowed her eyes, she was suspiciously happy.

Asami came to a full stop right in front of her, giving her a thousand watt smile and Korra had to take a step back to try and regain a little bit of personal space. (In case Asami could hear her -needlessly- hyperventilating.) "So… how are you?"

"Fangtastic now that you're here! Get it?" Asami raised her index fingers to her mouth and curled them downward at a mismatched timing, grinning at her as she did. "Because you have fangs!"

"Yeah, I… I got it, Asami" Korra tried not to smile. Well, at least she was a happy drunk today. Must be all that sugar in the coctails. "Are you drunk?"

Asami waved her off with a lazy smile and a shrug, "Barely tipsy, now come dance with me!"

"W-wait! I don't- I haven't-" her eyes widened as Asami grabbed her hand and led her to the "dance floor", it was actually a tiny space with no tables that drunk people were using as a dance floor.

"Nonsense, come on!" She pressed herself against Korra and started moving her hips to the rhythm of the song, "I bet this will help me sober down a little bit." Asami wrapped her arms around her neck, spilling some of her drink in the process.

Korra carefully sniffed Asami's neck and did a double take. "Asami? I don't mean to scare you… but did you know that you reek of werewolf?"

Asami shook her head, inching slightly closer to her "No, but I've been in contact with a cute vampire."

Korra looked baffled for a second. "You think I'm cute?" she shook her head, "That's off topic." She looking around the place trying to pinpoint the exact werewolf it belong to. Damn it, she knew she'd smelled it before. " Who have you been dancing with?"

"Korra." Korra turned, finding Asami even closer than before -which was nearly impossible- her warm breath ghosting over Korra's lip. "You look really tense, do you need a hand?" She said, snaking her arms around Korra's neck once more.

Ok, Korra was going to die of an internal combustion if Asami kept invading her personal space like that. And it seemed like Asami was getting a kick out of flustering her.

"A-asami!" Korra looked frantically at anything but the drunken girl in front of her "No. I uh- your boyfriend or ex, I don't know, is right there!"

She waved her off, taking a sip from her drink. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Wait, he's not?"

She felt Asami shrug, she didn't know what Asami thought she was doing, but this was definitely not dancing. "Yeah, we technically broke up like eight months ago."

"Are you sure?" Korra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well he disappeared, but eight months of silence counts as a break up, right?"

Korra shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. "Still, you're not thinking straight right now."

Asami's red lips stretched into wolfish grin that made Korra's insides tingle. "No, I'm not."

Oh.

Wow.

Korra gulped. "Asami!" Ok, Asami was drunk, very drunk. It was the alcohol talking. She needed to get her out of here before she flung herself at the next person. "How are you getting home?"

"Eager, aren't we?" she slapped Korra on her bicep, her hand lingering for a few second on warm skin. Korra nearly fainted. "I'm just messing with you. I think I drove here."

"You think? Well, you're not driving back, then. I'm taking you home."

"That's something I wouldn't mind," Asami gave her a suggestive little grin, raising her drink to her lips, but a beat red Korra intercepted the glass.

"And no more drinks for you." She raised the drink to her nose and it wrinkled in disgust. "Holy fuck, this has so much sugar in it!"

Asami gave her a coy smile, leaning suggestively into Korra "Wait until you taste it." she said as she puckered her lips.

Asami's words flew past Korra as she obliviously took a sip and grimaced. "Asami, this is practically 70% alcohol and 30% sugar. What's this supposed to be?"

Asami shrugged, trying and failing to get her drink back. "I don't know, Iroh was the one who got them for me."

Korra's expression hardened, "How many of these have you had?"

"Two, maybe three" she said slowly as Korra dropped the contents of the drink in a nearby trashcan and rolled her sleeves up, leaving the empty glass at the nearest table. All in the span of two seconds.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have a word with that fucker."

For the first time in the night Asami sobered. "Korra, wait!"

"Too late." Korra said over her shoulder as she moved past the crown, Asami following close behind. "That sonuvabitch was spiking your drinks, Asami."

Asami slowed her pace, staring at Korra with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "What?"

Korra paused, turning to look at her. Asami really deserved better. "Listen, I know that you might want to give him a second chance, I mean, I know he's gorgeous and the way he acts tells me that he comes from money, but there are a lot of nice people out there that can make you happy, Asami. You don't need that douche bag. "

"Is she bothering you, Asami?" Ah, there it was. That disgusting smell, something like wet dog. This was the fucking werewolf. Was Asami some sort of supernatural magnet?

"You" Korra pursed her lips in contained anger as she power walked to stand right in front of Iroh, "You spiked her drink."

Iroh scoffed, glancing sideways at Asami who was now uncharacteristically quiet. "Do I even know you?"

Korra ignored him, moving to stand in front of Asami "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talki-" Korra finally got sick of him playing fool and landed a solid hit on his cheek bone, effectively silencing him- and sending him to the floor.

"I asked you a question." She said, looming menacingly over him. At least with him on the floor Korra was taller.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He turned to Asami again "Asami, do you even know her?"

"She's my friend." She said firmly as she stepped next to Korra. "Why did you do it Iroh?

The boy finally caved, as he stood up slowly. "I was trying to lose you up a little bit. Last time we spoke you were so tightly wound and I just- I know it might not have been the best way, but I just wanted to talk "

"And then what? Take her home?" Korra spat, taking a step away from him and staring at him in disgust.

Iroh frowned, staring at Asami in dejected silence. "I just wanted you to reconsider."

"Please don't call me ever again, Iroh." Asami gave him one last disappointed look.

Korra turned back to Asami, her voice softening. "Let's go." she said as placed her hand on Asami's lower back and guided her to the door gently.

They were almost out when Bolin caught up with them. "Hold on fangs, your check!"

"Put it on my tab." Korra said over her shoulder, gently pushing Asami out of the bar.

Bolin stood there, staring at her in disbelief. "But you don't have a tab!"

Asami took a couple of crumpled 100 yuan bills off her bra and shoved them into Bolin's hand, "Here Po, that should cover it."

Both Korra and Bolin gave her incredulous looks. That had to be at least a 150 yuan tip.

"…It's actually Bolin, but ok." Bolin said faintly as he looked at the bills while he returned to the bar.

"You know, at first I thought you were a broke college student who just couldn't afford being healthy but you're filthy rich and you don't care a smidgen about your health." Korra said casually as she guided Asami down the street.

"Thank you" she said meekly as Korra shook her head at her. "Wait, my bike."

"You can't drive." The way that Korra said it left no room for arguments.

"But my feet are killing me." Asami pouted, staring at her with watery eyes. For the love of-! Korra opened her mouth to tell her to 'suck it up' but Asami's eyes watered even more. She fucking knew what she was doing.

It was no surprise that Korra caved after that single look. "Fine… "

Still pouting slightly, Asami raised her hand, pointing at a crimson bike. "It's that one." Of course, it was huge and it looked heavy. With a resigned sigh, Korra grabbed the helmet and placed it on Asami's head as the taller girl giggled.

"Hop on," she knelt down motioning for Asami to get on her back, "I can't drive this shit, so I'll give you a piggyback ride." Korra took off her jacket and gave it to her so the jacket could cover her as the dress riled up.

"You're the best stalker ever" Just last week she was the worst. Korra simply huffed as she pushed the bike down the street, feeling Asami's breath on her neck and ear. It gave her a funny feeling, but then again she was drunk and that always made her feel all tingly. The soft skin of Asami's legs constantly brushing against her arm was not helping either, as she more than once almost dropped the bike.

For the next twenty minutes they -Korra- walked in a comfortable silence, with Asami's head lolling on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She heard the girl snore softly on her ear and decided to wake her up as soon as her apartment complex finally came into view. She stopped for a brief second, adjusting the girl on her back and her grip on the bike.

The things she did... Korra shook her head. If Kuvira saw her like this, she'd never hear the end of it.

Korra nudged her gently until she heard her stir. She groaned as she kept pushing the bike. Just a little bit more. "Where do you usually park this thing?"

She saw Asami's arm point to somewhere at the end of the underground parking. Figures. "There's a spot on the parking lot next to my other cars." Her soft breath tickled Korra's neck as goosebumps spread through her arms.

Stay cool Korra.

Deep breaths.

"…Other cars, right." With a huff, Korra resumed pushing the bike. "Couldn't you just walk there? It's twenty minutes away."

She felt Asami shake her head against her neck. "I wanted to rub this bike on Iroh's face." She spoke against Korra's neck again, making her lose her grip on the bike for a split second. She was doomed. So doomed. Asami raised her head head looking past Korra. "Take a left here and then go straight until the end of this lane. We're almost there, horsey!"

"If you call me 'horsey' once more I'll drop you."

Asami simply laughed, seeing through Korra's empty threat.

They finally arrived to the spot. Three different cars, a moped and an empty space were waiting for them.

"Yup, filthy rich."

"Just leave it here. Let's take the elevator."

Once they were in front of Asami's door Korra softened her grip on her thighs but the girl quickly tightened her arms around Korra's neck. "No. My feet still hurt." She said as she pushed the keys onto Korra's hand. Where had she hid that?

Korra rolled her eyes with a defeated sigh. "Fine. You really are a very clingy drunk." She opened the door, making a beeline to the bed.

"Shush, if it actually bothered you, you would've already dropped me." Asami said as Korra crouched next to the bed so Asami could slide onto it.

Korra grinned, turning to Asami just as she was taking her dress off. Asami shrugged off Korra's scandalized yelp. "What? You've already seen me naked like twice."

Twice as much as she wanted to. Now she'd live with that mental image for centuries.

Korra quickly turned around, giving Asami her unrequested privacy. She cleared her throat trying and failing to sound casual. "That Iroh guy, he really seems like a douche, huh?"

Asami hummed in agreement as she threw on a tank top and silk shorts. "He was not always like that, I promise." Korra jumped a little as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned her head at the same time that Asami's lips aimed for her cheek, resulting in an awkward kiss in the corner of her mouth. Her lips were soft. So soft and warm. "Thank you, for standing up for me, Korra." Her eyes widened as she froze, slowly as she could she turned in the hug and she tentatively put her arms around Asami's body. Soft and very much alive. Korra felt her insides twist.

She awkwardly gave Asami a little pat on her back. "D-don't mention it. But maybe you should, you should…" Her brain was still short-circuiting from the kiss. Ok, there was a possibility that Korra might like like this girl. She fumbled with her words, finding it very hard to concentrate "...Sleep. Now."

Maybe Bolin had been right after all.

She was turning to the window when she felt a soft, warm hand around her wrist. "Could you please stay tonight?" the request was mumbled, but Korra heard. At Korra's hesitant look, Asami quickly continued. "You can even even close the curtains so the morning light won't bother you," she paused again, and korra couldn't help but stare at the way she bit her lip or the slight tremble on her chin. "...i just don't want to be alone right now."

Who was Korra to say no to that? And so, she slept with Asami clung to her, her face hidden on the crook of Korra's neck.

* * *

I think I had cavities by the end of this chapter, god. lol I hope this chapter can cheer you up if you're having a bad day. If it did, then that's my work is done. Take care guys. come visit me on tumblr if you have time. I posted a cover image for this chapter (ignore the lack of helmet and bike, lol) For those of you who like AO3 better (I do), I cross post it there Bloody Vampires by In2Deep, I'm on tumblr too: in-2d-eep. tumblr. com (remove spaces)


	15. Touch

So I wrote this months ago and completely forgot to post it here omg (this was posted months ago in AO3, I usually post chapters there first and then post them here a few days later because I forget, but this one sets a new record... man) I'm really sorry. Anyway, next chapter is already half way done. I'll try not to take as long with that one.

This takes place right after drunk Asami asks Korra to stay with her.

/

Two hours. Korra had managed to sleep a total of two hours before her eyelids fluttered open. It was a combination of Asami's eyelashes softly grazing her jaw, and her lips against her neck that had woken her. No big deal. Korra shuddered, feeling Asami's hot breath on her skin as the sleeping girl let a happy sigh. No… biggie.

She was sure someone up there was punishing her. Testing her self-control, laughing at her sad attempts at remaining calm and collected. And failing miserably at it.

All of this because Asami could be quite… handsy when she slept. Korra gulped, assessing the situation. Legs tangled up, arm across Korra's torso, her face buried in Korra's neck and, her hand resting dangerously close to her chest.

All in all, Korra was not used to being the little spoon, she was not used to this whole spooning thing at all. But here she was, being groped by a sleeping drunk -and cute- girl. And silently enjoying the fuck out of it, she was not doing the groping after all. She was just not doing anything about it.

Ugh.

She seriously needed to get a grip.

Not like a literal grip, because Asami had her currently in a vice grip. There was drool on her neck (drool that Asami would later deny) and she was snoring lightly against Korra's ear. Asami shifted a little bit closer to her and nuzzled her nose against the soft skin behind Korra's ear in the process. Korra's breath hitched as Asami let out another happy sigh against the back of her neck.

That was probably the moment she realized she was royally fucked. Korra whimpered, trying to focus on anything other than the warm body rubbing against her.

She couldn't.

She really couldn't.

It was almost disgusting to admit that she liked being held. She loved the feeling of a warm body, Asami's warm body, wrapped around her own, feeling her slow heartbeat against her back. Her steady breathing.

Disgusting.

Korra shut her eyes tightly.

When had she become so attached to this girl?

She turned her head slightly, seeing the outline of Asami's face, with her features softened by sleep there was no denying just how beautiful Asami was. Really breathtaking.

Maybe Korra was flying too close to the sun now, just shy of burning her wings. There was no way this crush of her would have a happy ending. Asami was so bright and full of life, and she was a creature of the night, meant to wander this life for centuries until death finally caught up with her. She was not meant to have a happy ending, not when she'd taken so many lives. To think that she almost took Asami's life.

But she could enjoy this while it lasted. She could enjoy this until Asami got tired of her and asked her to leave her alone, and this time she would.

A tiny moan brought her back to the object of her affection.

"You're still here." Asami mumbled, planting a sleepy kiss on Korra's neck.

Korra froze for a moment, telling herself that Asami was probably still drunk and not entirely aware of what she was doing. Unconscious groping she could understand, but a kiss? "Yeah, uh, you asked me to."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually stay." Asami hesitated for a brief moment, her thumb tracing patterns on Korra's jaw, leaving a burning trail on her skin. Asami had been melting her, but now that she was getting closer the warmth was becoming unbearable. It would begin to sting soon enough. Korra wanted to step back, but she was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. "Everyone leaves," Asami said with a voice still thick with sleep. "but you didn't."

Korra laughed nervously, looking away from Asami's half-lidded eyes. Even when she looked sleepy she was staring at her so openly, showing her things she was now sure no one else knew, because Asami's heart was so folded into her chest. It made her happy to be her friend now, at least Asami was not alone anymore.

Even if she burned.

Burn.

Burn.

Burned to ashes.

It was really scary how much she cared about this girl. Guess her feelings weren't so mixed anymore. All it took was an idiot trying to take advantage of Asami for her to realize it.

"Yeah, well, you know us vampires, latching onto people like hungry leeches. It's hard to get rid of us, really." She tried to joke, her hand twitching every time Asami's thumb grazed her skin. This was probably the most physical contact and intimacy she'd gotten in centuries. Korra hoped Asami wouldn't see the blush that crept up her face and burned her cheeks.

But she did.

"Are you ok? Your ears are very red."

She shook her head quickly, being mindful of not headbutting Asami in the process. "No, I- uh I'm still a little bit drunk too." And she still was, that's why her thoughts had taken a much darker and gloomier tint. She always got somewhat angsty after a few sangrías.

"Oh, in that case…" Asami said, and Korra could hear her tone full of playfulness. Uh oh. That was a bad sign. As if on cue, Asami rolled on top of her so she was straddling her. She smiled lazily, taking each of Korra's wrists in her hands and letting her dark hair fall over them like a curtain. "you wanna have some fun?"

She wanted to have sex. Asami wanted to have sex with her. Well, drunk Asami wanted to. But did it mean that Asami wanted to have sex with her in some unconscious level? Or was she just horny and she wanted Korra to scratch her itch? Either way, Korra was not about to take advantage of-

Asami slowly grinded her hips against hers in long sensuous circles and her mind short circuited. Korra's hands twitched with the need to wrap around Asami's waist, half of her wanted to push her away and the other half wanted to pull her closer. If only for a few seconds. Just to feel it for once in her life.

Asami whimpered slightly, her eyes fluttering close for a second. Her nose bumping against Korra's every time she grinded her hips against her's. She looked beautiful up close. So close and so out of reach.

Korra's breathing stopped altogether when Asami gave her a mischievous grin, her eyes glinting with something she didn't really want to think about.

She definitely wasn't dreaming this. She could feel Asami's body on her lap, the feeling of her fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she definitely wasn't making up the fact that Asami's nose was inches from her own.

Asami was so close. So, so close. And how could Asami manage to nail the seduction eyes? It was almost intoxicating. Was this how humans felt when someone like Kuvira did this? So powerless inside their own bodies. She would probably do anything Asami asked of her right now. And that was a terrifying thought.

Asami must have sensed her panic because her eyes softened. "I'm just kidding Korra, please breathe." Asami let go of her wrists to cup her face, her thumbs tracing soft circles on her cheeks, coaxing her to relax until Korra finally let out a shaky breath. "That's it. I was just messing around, ok? I'm sorry about that." Asami smiled, suddenly leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her nose. "Thank you again, for what you did at the bar."

"It was- it was nothing." Korra mumbled, looking away from Asami's piercing eyes. Trying not to to be aware of her warmth. Trying not to burn herself.

Asami shook her head, her dark locks brushing Korra's cheeks. "Don't say that. Things would have been completely different had you not been there to help me, Korra. I can't thank you enough."

Korra's world suddenly halted to a brusque stop when she realized she didn't want to bite Asami anymore, she wanted to kiss her, hug her, to breathe her in. She wouldn't mind getting burned. Wouldn't mind flinging herself at the sun and burning herself. The weird feeling she'd had for a while now had a name, and Korra was freaking out again because the last time she'd had feelings for someone, that person had wound up dead. And that's the last thing she wanted for Asami.

But she couldn't help the pull she felt either.

Especially when she was touching her so gently, Korra thought as she leaned into the hand that had crept into her hair.

"Asami?" Korra said in a breath. She was so close to her now. She could probably lean a couple of inches in and kiss her.

"Yes, Korra?" Asami said absentmindedly as one of her hands crept to her hair, her fingers softly scratching Korra's scalp.

"I don't think I want to bite you anymore"

Asami snorted, but then she graced her with a smile, her eyes softening around the edges and making her feel so much warmth in her chest. "Yeah, I got that memo a while ago, don't worry."

Korra blinked, "Wh-what?" Had Asami known this whole time? Did that mean she was ok with the fact that Korra kept coming back?

Asami traced a finger across Korra's brow, softening the skin until there were no creases. She was being awfully touchy and Korra was certainly not about to complain. Not when Asami was being so kind and loving. Even if she was drunk. "I'm not sure how vampirism works, but I bet your pals don't go around taking care of their victims to the point of becoming friends, right?" She definitely wanted to experience this Asami more often.

She decided to be bold for once and let Asami know that she had nothing to worry about. "I don't think so. You don't get attached to your food either and then eat it." Korra gave her a tiny smile, reaching to boop Asami's nose with her own. "Or let anyone else eat it."

For once, Asami was left flustered as her cheeks warmed up. Her lips parted as she tried to come up with a witty reply. Korra looked back at her, for once not breaking eye contact with Asami, trying to convey silently the seriousness behind her words.

Asami slowly leaned into her, her breath ghosting over Korra's lips as she got closer. Korra closed her eyes, getting one last glimpse of Asami's eyes widening instead. That was bad, right? Her eyes were supposed to close, not open, why were her eyes widening? Asami suddenly jumped out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom. throwing the toilet seat open just in time to empty her stomach.

Well, that was definitely a bad sign.

Korra quickly followed her, carefully pulling Asami's hair up when she got there. She kneeled next to her, tracing soothing circles on her back while Asami apologized weakly over and over.

"Hey, no, don't apologize dummy. You had a lot of alcohol in your system. This is good."

Asami gave her a shaky smile, standing up slowly with Korra's help. "I guess, Let me just brush my teeth." she said motioning to the sink as Korra took a step back.

"Oh, sure. Do you want tea or something?" Korra asked, motioning to the kitchen with her thumb.

Asami shook her head while brushing her teeth, trying to reach every corner of her mouth and clean the awful taste of vomit. "S'ok. I'll 'ust 'av wa'er"

Nodding, Korra took a step back, and then another. "Water. Ok, I'll get it for you." She turned around, and quickly jogged to the kitchen, filling the closest glass with water and getting a couple of painkillers out of the first aid kit she'd brought after Asami had gotten sick.

As soon as Asami was done, she jumped back into bed and opened her mouth readily so that Korra could give her the pills. "You know, I could get used to being pampered." she joked after downing the painkillers with a gulp of water.

"Drink the whole glass." Korra muttered as she got into bed next to her. Asami rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless.

"Do you mind if I hold you, it felt really nice to do it before." Asami asked shyly. Korra nodded mutely, taking the empty glass from Asami's hand and leaving it on the night table. She just prayed there would be no more groping now.

And if there was, well she could silently enjoy it for a little while, right?

Korra felt as Asami wrapped herself around her, hiding her face in her neck. She tentatively put a hand on top of Asami's, smiling as Asami inched even closer to her, if that was possible.

Asami was touch deprived, and if Korra was being honest, she was too.

Might as well enjoy the warmth until it burned.


End file.
